Just trust me
by CindyBaby
Summary: It s been two months since Michael & Co escaped from Fox River.One night Sara returns home to find an unexpected surprise.Saras life is in danger and the only one who can save her is Michael.But will she want his help?Does she even have a choice?
1. Surprise

It was dark outside by the time Sara finally was able to leave Fox River. She let out a breath she didin´t realize she had been holding. Ever since the escape things had been tense around Fox River, especially around her. Sara knew people gossiped behind her back, how she and Michael had seemed so friendly before his escape, and how it came that she had "forgotten" to lock the door behind her that evening. Of course, her relapse the night of the escape didin´t exactly help her case.

It was only thanks to her father that she still had a job. Warden Pope had wanted to fire her and had told her so, but his hands were tied. Her father being the guvernor and the fact that there wasen´t any evidence of her guilt had let her off the hook. That didin´t stop people from talking about it.

Unbidden her thoughts once again turned to Michael, and how he had lied to her. When she woke up at the hospital she had been informed of that eight convicts had made it over the wall that night. He had played her from the beginning, flirting with her, getting to know her, making her _care _about him.

"Sara!" It was Brad, Sara sighed to herself. Ever since she got out of the hospital Brad had become her shadow. Almost every night he showed up outside of work to walk her home. Just to be safe he said. Brad was one of the few friends she had nowdays, but that didin´t stop the frown that had settled on her face. But really she shouldn´t be picky.

"Hi Brad how are things?"

"Good Good, you know head up, legs down" he grinned like a madman. "I just thought I´d walk you home since I was in the area".

Funny how Brad always seemed to be in the same area as she was she thought herself then immediatly felt bad about it, he was just trying to be nice afterall. They started walking in silence towards her apartment her thoughts once again drifting. She remembered the one time Michael had kissed her, his smooth lips and his sweet breath... How he had gazed into her eyes with so much longing that she thought she was going to melt. When she realized it had all been an act to try to steal her keys she was devastated.

And when that didin´´t work he had his skanky wife do it. Gaah she hated him she thought angrily, hated him for lying to her, for making her care about him, most of all she hated that despite all of that she still wanted him. Damn him.

Brad insisted that he follow her to her door to make sure she got in okey. Either he didin´t see the doorman or he just pretended not to. She unlocked her door and Brad walked in and took a quick look around before coming to stand in front of her.

"Uh well everything seems to be in order so..."

"Yeah thanks Brad" Sara smiled lightly. Brad turned to leave but then quickly turned around and kissed her cheek, then walked away closing the door behind him. Sara stood in shock staring after him before she took a few steps forward and locked the door. Shaking her head she turned and headed into the bathroom. A nice hot shower was just what she needed right now.

She stepped into the hot spray and let the water cascade down her smooth back. Washing her hair she wondered where Michael was right now... Then cursed herself for thinking about him again. Wasen´t she stronger than this? He had certainly proved that he couldn´t care less about her. And after all, she would probably never see him again. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a white bathtowel arund her she opened the door to let some of the steam out. She made her way into the living room and put on her favorite CD, as she turned to walk to her bedroom a movement behind her caused her to twirl around and let out a frightened gasp. A few feet away from her stood Michael.

"Hello Sara".


	2. Don t Lie

Sara stood rooted to the ground, every cell in her body was screaming at her. Unfortunately they were screaming different things, her head screamed at her to run, run far far away from Michael, but her body screamed at her to run to him, and never let go.

"Sara" She was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. Her wet hair hung down below her shoulders touching her breaths above the white towel she wore. The very small towel she wore.

Michael swallowed audible as his eyes wandered down her body and up again, lingering on her bare legs. When his eyes returned to hers his had darkened to a color så dark blue they almost looked black.

Sara watched as his eyes travelled over her body and felt herself flush with anticipation. Her eyes swept over him where he stood just a few feet from her clad in dark blue jeans and a green jersey. She suddenly realized that Michael was here, in her apartment. They had never really been alone togheter before. In the infirmary there was always somebody just around the corner, if not in the room.

With the realization that they were completely alone came the thoghts to how he had left her, broken and alone. And now he was in her apartment looking as if he owned it, as if he had a right to be here. Sara grew angry, who did he think he was, looking at her like that? Showing up at her apartment? Breaking in to her apartment she suddenly realized.

She barely had time to even think about what she was doing before she ran towards the door. Just as her hand closed around the doorknob she was swung around and pushed against the door by Michaels hard body.

"Calm down " Michael all but growled at her as he pinned her hands the door on either side of her head.

"Let me go!" Sara screamed at him

"Not until you calm down and listen to me! Look there´s a reason that I´m here and…" He didn't get any further since Sara started to kick at his legs to break free from him. All her struggling brought her body in even closer contact to his and Michael closed his eyes with a groan.

The feel of her body pressing so intimately against his felt heavenly, and unbidden thoughts of their only kiss flashed before his eyes.

"Michael I swear if you don´t let me go I´ll…"

"You´ll do what Sara?" Michael asked with small smirk on his face.

His comment made Sara seethe with rage and she thought about smashing, oh pretty much every furniture in her apartment over his head. But Michaels grip on her arms were still strong and she doubted she could break free long enough to even make it to the barstool.

Unless… Sara stopped struggling against him and let her body melt against his. She had time to see Michaels eyes turn wide with shock before she pressed her lips sofly against his.

When her lips connected with his a tingle raced through his entire body. All he could think about was the feel of her soft body against his and her lips pressing against his own. He let his tounge stroke against her bottom lip and deepened the kiss when she moaned, his tounge tangling with hers.

At the sound of her moan Sara realized with a start that things were spiralling out of control. Now that Michael was occupied she slid her arms free and laid her hands against his chest. And pushed him with all her might away from her.

Michael stumbled backwards but regained his footing quickly and gaped at her.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she glared at him.

"What are you talking about, you kissed me!" Michael glared back at her.

"To get away from you" Sara all but screamed at him. And you certainly were quick to take advantage of me weren´t you Michael, again I might add".

"Look Sara", Michael sighed and his eyes softened. "I´m sorry I lied to you, and that I used you, but please understand that I didin´t want to, everything I did, I did for Lincoln, for my brother. I wish things could have been different, but I can´t regret the choices I´ve made, cause that means I woud´ve lost Linc".

Though Saras heart softened, and she knew that Michael only loved his brother she was still hurt. She had finally thought she had found someone, even though the circumstances were far from ideal, she had been happy to get up in the morning because she knew she was going to see him. To find out that it all had been one big manipulation had nearly crushed her.

"I know Michael, maybe I even understand, but you hurt me. You made me think that you cared about me", her breath caught in her throat, "you made me think that you wanted me".

"I did care about you! And I wanted you, I still do… God Sara…

At this Michael let out a frustrated sigh and dragged his hand over hos head.

Unfortunately this just made Sara angrier. Even now he couldn´t stop lying to her, damn him.

"You care about me Michael? You want me? I don´t think so, you don´t treat people like that if you care about them, you could have told me the truth, but you chose not to".

"I couldn´t tell you the truth! Lincs life depended on it! I do care about you Sara..."

"Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

"I came here to help you Sara, your in danger, the people who framed Linc is after everyone who is close to me and my brother now, they know you helped us escape and they know that you mean…"

Again Sara interrupted him, "Mean what Michael? What do I mean?"

Michael was just about to answer when the phone rang, no one made a move to answer it and after the fourth ring the answering machine picked up.

"Hi Sara, it´s me Brad, just calling to see if you got in okey … Ehm, I was thinking that..uh..maybe you would like to have dinner tomorrow night, with me that is. It´s just that we´ve been spending a lot of time togheter recently and I just thought that maybe…uh it would be fun..you know…so… call me tomorrow. Bye"

Michaels mind was blank, and the only thought spinning around was Bellick. Bellick had called Sara and asked her out. Bellick had said that he and Sara had spent a lot of time togheter recently, spent a lot of time togheter how exactly? _Bradley Bellick. _Suddenly Michael remembered the voice that hadn´t been Saras when she came home, he had hid in her bedroom when she opened her door and he couldn´t see who was with her and he could only hear mumbles but he had assumed it was that elderly man that lived across the hall, since Sara had mentioned that he used to come by sometimes and see if she needed help with anything.

Now Michael realized that it wasen´t Mr Brown who was in Saras apartment with her earlier, it was Bellick. _Bradley Bellick. _

Sara inwardly cursed Brads lack of timing as she watched the emotions running over Michaels face. She quickly looked down and began to study her right foot as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.. Seconds passed and Michael didn´t say anything.

Tension crackled in the air as Sara slowly raised her eyes to meet Michaels dark blue gaze.


	3. The question of Bradley Bellick

**Sara, Michael and everyone else that might come along is not mine****, belongs to fox unfortunately.**

Sara fought the urge to look away from Michaels gaze. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black, and he was staring, no glaring straight into her own. As the tension mounted in the room Sara straightened her back and stared back at him.

What was his problem anyway? So she and Brad had spent some time together, big deal. It wasen´t as if Michael himself had been calling every night for the last couple of weeks wanting to get together. He had no right to act like a jealous lover.

"How long have you been seeing _Bellick _Sara?" He spat out the name.

"I´m not…"

Michael interrupted her before she could explain that she wasen´t actually seeing Brad as much as she was putting up with his company because she didin´t have any other friends.

"Really? Your not seeing Bellick? Cause from what I just heard it seems like your doing more than just seeing him."

Anger boiled inside of Michael threatening to explode. He had never liked Bellick, mostly because of the way he had treated the inmates back at Fox River. Now he hated him with a vengeance. Sara was his damnit! Not that damn bulls. Michael forced himself to calm down, if they started to fight she would never see reason, and his carefully manufactured plan would go up in smoke. Saras angry voice interrupted his silent musing.

"What makes you think you have a right to talk to me like that? You left me behind Michael, you lied to me and used me, and now you show up here claiming that you care about me? That I´m in danger? How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

Suddenly Sara realized she was still in her towel and turned away from him and walked to her bedroom and quickly dressed in jeans and a white tank top before coming to stand in front of him again.

Michaels eyes looked at her up and down slowly registering every curve of her body, god she was beautiful, every part of her was pure perfection. Get a grip Michael he sighed to himself. Even though Saras voice was hard Michael could hear the pain behind the words, and he hated himself for causing her pain, and he knew that he should leave her alone, but she was in danger and he couldn´t let anything happen to her.

"I know I don't have any say in your life Sara, but please just listen to me, Bellick is not who you think, if you knew what kind of a man he really is you would run screaming in the other direction believe me".

He saw that Sara was ready to protest so he continued, "We´ll talk about that later, right now you have to come with me".

"What? Come with you were?"

"A safe place. The company is after everyone with ties to me and my brother right now, but I can protect you Sara, you just have to trust me".

"Trust you? That´s rich". Sara let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Please Sara, I know I have no right to ask this of you but I´m doing it anyway, please come with me".

Michaels eyes were pleading with her to give in, to let him take her away from everything and to trust him. And for a moment Sara was lost in his gaze and took a step towards him.

Then it all came back, the lies, how she had cried herself to sleep not knowing were he was or if he was even alive. She couldn´t go through that again.

" I´m sorry Michael, I cant. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to save me".

His eyes hardened.

"We don't have much time, just come with me now and I´ll explain everything later" His voice was determined.

"No".

Sara turned around breaking eye contact and forced the tears back. He would never know how much she longed to just go with him and never look back. She heard Michael coming closer and felt him brush against her back.

"I`m sorry you feel that way Sara". His voice was soft, apologetic almost. Suddenly she felt a small prick on the side of her neck and she turned around quickly.

"What are you.." Her voice broke of as she saw the syringe in his hand.

"I´m sorry Sara, but you have to come with me, it´s the only way I can protect you".

Sara wanted to tell him that she didin´t want his help and that he could go straight to hell, but her vision was becoming blurry and her lips wouldn´t form the words. Michaels eyes was the last thing she saw before everything became black.

Michael easily caught her before she hit the floor. He tenderly stroked a few strands of hair away from her face. He sighed, he had wished he wouldn´t have to do this but she had left him with no choice. He only hoped she would forgive him. He picked up the bag he had filled with some of her clothes while he was waiting for her come home and opened the door and quickly looked around to see that no one was there. He was in luck, he locked the door and jogged down the corridor with a motionless Sara in his arms.

He arrived downstairs and saw that the doorman was busy arguing with someone over the phone. With a sigh he snapped the phone shut and walked in the direction of the parking lot.

Michael said a quick thanks to Linc and ran to a car parked across the street. He gently sat Sara down in the front seat and threw the bag in the back and settled himself in the driver seat. He speeded down the street and turned right onto the highway. He wanted to put as many miles between them and Chicago as he could before Sara woke up. He had only given her a mild sedative but it would be a couple of hours before she woke. With any luck they could be in another state by then. He reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling guilty for kidnapping her like this, but he couldn´t deny that he felt his heart beat a little faster just by the thought that she was here, with him.

**Thank you for the reviews guys :) This is my first story ever and English is not my native language so I hope you forgive me if something sounds off. I´ll try to update again soon! **


	4. Kidnapped

**Sara, Michael and everyone else belongs to fox****.**

When Sara woke up a couple of hours later she had no idea where she was. After a few seconds she realized that she was in a moving car. A quick glance to the left confirmed what she already knew, Michael was the one driving said car. And he was staring right at her.

"W…what, where am I?" Sara shook her head to clear it.

"We´re heading somewhere safe." Michael answered looking tired, but as gorgeous as ever. Once again Sara shook her head to clear it.

"Safe? I don´t understand"

"We are meeting up with Linc and the others in a couple of days, then we´ll leave the country".

Leave the country? The others?

"Michael are you crazy?! You know who my father is! I know he dosen´t care much but kidnapping his daughter is bound to get a reaction from him!"

No response. Sara tried again.

"Please Michael stop and think about this, you can still turn around, you don´t even have to go back to Chicago, just drop me off at the nearest gas station and I´ll catch a lift from there.

Michael had listened silently as Sara spoke and when she was done he let out a small chuckle.

"Sara, do you really think I would let you catch a ride with a complete stranger? And you can´t go home, there are people looking for you, and they won´t hesitate to hurt you just to get to me."

"But.."

"No buts Sara, your stuck with me." Michaels voice was determined as he stared straight ahead.

"You can´t just kidnap me like this!" Sara stared angrily at him.

"Watch me" was the calm reply.

For a moment she considered jumping out of the car just to get away from him, but they were going pretty fast and she doubted she would have time to even get the door open before Michael caught her. Something told her he wouldn´t be happy.

No, she would have to be careful and plan her escape.

She turned her head to stare silently out the window.

While Sara was busy staring out the window Michael was staring at her from the corner of his eye. He knew she was mad, but he didin´t have a choice, he had to protect her. If anything happened to her, no, that wouldn´t happen. Not if he had anything to say about it. And he most certainly did.

Several hours later they were both tired and Michael was searching for somewhere to spend the night when they came upon a small motel. After spending several hours in angry silence, at least from Sara, they were both happy to get out of the car.

Michael parked the car and turned to face Sara who refused to meet his eyes.

"Okey, we´ll go in togheter, I´ll talk and you just stand there and don´t say a word. Don´t even think about screaming or anything like that understood?"

Silence.

"I said do you understand Sara?" Michaels voice was less calm now and Sara realised that Michael was nervous. He knew that if she decided to put up a fight when they walked in the risk of exposure was huge. Of course, she didin´t want that, she didin´t want Michael to get caught, but she couldn´t continue with him either.

In the car she had pretended not to see how he stared at her from the corner of his eye, but the heat of his gaze was harder to ignore.

Michaels hand cupped her cheek and turned her face so her eyes met his.

"I mean it Sara, no funny business."

The moment their eyes met a shiver ran down her spine and she gasped. Michaels eyes darkened at the sound of it and his eyes dropped to her lips.

Saras breath caught in her throat as she watched Michaels eyes darken and drop to her lips. Nervously she wet her lips and watched as Michaels eyes followed her every move.

The hand at her jaw moved down her neck gently caressing it before continuing down to her shoulder.

Sara let out a quiet moan and leaned forward at the same time Michael did and their lips lingered a millimetre away from each other, Michaels sweet breath washing over her face and making her dizzy.

A ringing sound pierced the thick silence in the car and Sara jumped back so fast she hit her head against the window.

"Oh!"

Sara rubbed the back of her head while Michael answered the phone.

"What?!" He practically growled into the phone.

"Yes, everything is fine, yes it went smoothly. Yes north…shut up. Bye."

Smoothly? Even though Michael had practically whispered Sara heard what he said. She assumed whoever was calling wanted to know how everything went with her kidnapping.

Lincoln. It had to be him. With that thought Saras anger returned, so big brother was checking up to see how things were going. Well, Sara thought, she sure was going to show them. She glanced att Michael who was staring out the window and then he exhaled loudly and turned to face her.

"You ready?"

So he wanted to ignore what had just happened. Almost happened she told herself. They hadn´t kissed. She tried not to feel hurt that he wanted to ignore it, it was for the best after all.

When she met his eyes they were lighter than before and seemed calmer. It irritated her that he seemed to be able to control himself much better than she could, but she told herself that she just had to be patient. Even Michael couldn´t watch her every move and first chance she got she was out of here.

Maybe while he was talking to the receptionist she could sneak off…

She nodded and he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door. When she got out of the car she accidently pressed against him and they both stiffened and moved away at the same time. The tension was thick in the air as they started to walk towards the motel, Michael close by her side to make sure she didin´t try anything.

Sara hadn´t wanted to drag other people into this and she didin´t want Michael to get in anymore trouble than he already was, but their encounter in the car had reminded her that Michael Scofield was a very dangerous man. She was sure he wouldn´t hurt her, but could she keep her heart safe from him? It was to big a risk to take, she decided, first chance she got she was going to make a run for it.

**I´m sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer shut down completely and refused to do anything I said.**** But problem solved for know ******** I´m not sure about this chapter, it was hard to write for some reason and I´m not completely happy with it. Please tell me what you think ******


	5. Passion Interrupted

**Michael, Sara and everyone else that might come along belongs to Fox****.**

Any hope Sara had of alerting the receptionist of her predicament was quickly crushed as he was leaning over the desk loudly snoring when she and Michael walked in.

When they came closer Michael lightly tapped the older man with his fingers. The man didn´t move.

Sara looked around her at the small lobby, if you could call it that. When her eyes once again returned to the man in front of her she noticed a trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth to the desk.

Great she thought, looks like she was on her own.

Michaels patience had obviously run out as he started to shake the man, holding on to his shoulders.

"What, what….?"

"We would like a room" Michael spoke softly, polite as always.

"Alright, wait a sec"

The man opened a small drawer and produced a key witch he gave to Michael.

Michael handed him some money and took Sara by the arm and walked towards the stairs, almost dragging Sara along behind him.

Although she knew it was pointless to try and resist she couldn´t help herself when they arrived in front of what she assumed was their room.

The second Michael released one of her arms to insert the key into the lock she quickly twisted her other arm out of his grip.

Before she had taken more than two steps she felt herself being pulled back into Michaels hard chest.

For several seconds the only sound in the dimly lit corridor were the sound of their breath coming hard and fast.

Michaels breath blew across her ear as he slowly leaned down to whisper in her ear; "I wanted to trust you Sara, I really did, why can´t you understand why I am doing this?"

"Michael your not helping anyone by kidnapping me?! You can´t keep me here forever, you know that… just please.."

Michael´s voice, who just seconds ago were soft and oddly childlike, were now hard as steel.

"Maybe I can´t keep you here forever, but until I think it´s safe for you to go home, your staying with me. The sooner you accept that the better everything will be for both of us."

Suddenly Sara realized how close they were to each other. Her back was pressed against Michaels chest, and her ass was pressed against his groin.

Sara relaxed her body slightly and let herself sink back against Michael, pressing her body tighter against his.

Michaels breath caught in his throat, his hands which had been holding her in place by her upper arms, moved slowly down her arms coming to rest firmly on her hips, pressing her even closer to his now growing arousal.

Both of their breaths now came fast, and the only sound in the corridor came from their harsh breathing.

Michaels hands witch had been resting on her hips started to slowly move down her thighs, lightly stroking along the way. Michaels head moved slightly and so softly Sara thought she imagined it, his lips pressed against her neck.

She shivered and when Michael repeated the action, though a bit harder it left no doubt in her mind that it was really happening. When he started to alternate between kissing and licking her neck she couldn´t help herself and let out a breathless moan.

At the sound of Saras moan Michael felt himself grow even harder and his kisses on her neck grew in ferocity and soon he was forcibly sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck.

Michael felt himself losing control, she felt so good pressed against him, her smell all around him making him dizzy with desire.

When Sara reached around and grabbed his head with her hand pressing his lips even harder against her neck Michaels control snapped.

With a groan he forcibly turned Sara around and pressed her against the wall next to their door.

He pressed his body hard against hers and looked down into her eyes. Saras eyes were dark with lust and before he could say something she had crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was hard, tongues stroking and teeth nipping, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down, softly soothing with his tongue.

He felt like his hands had a life of their own as they softly stroked her bare stomach underneath her shirt, travelling upwards to lightly graze his fingers against the underside of her breast.

Sara moaned and grabbed a hold of his belt loops, pressing her body even closer to his. She felt like she was on fire, she had never felt like this before, so out of control. Not even their first kiss in the infirmary could compare to this!

She let her hands stroke the skin inside of his jeans, softly caressing his hips. Emboldened by his groan she let her hands wander further down so her fingers could reach the waistband of his boxers.

At the same time his hand fully cupped her breast in his hand, and Michael was sure nothing had ever before felt so right.

He was well past the point of no return, and his lips left Saras to once again trail down her neck, his left hand trailing down her leg to wrap it around his waist.

This new position pressed them even closer together, his hardness exactly where she needed it.

Michael started to lightly thrust against her, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building up inside of him.

Suddenly a sound down the hall reached them and their heads snapped in unison to the sound.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

**Puh, that was that. I have no idea if my version of Michael and Saras make out session is any good, it´s the first time I´ve written anything even remotely sexy so tell me what you think ******** And thank you so much for the kind reviews, you have no idea how happy I get when I see someone has left a dent ******


	6. Goodbye

**Michael, Sara and everyone else that might come along belongs to fox.**

Michael slowly released Saras leg and pulled her to his side as the man who had spoken and his two friends came closer.

They stopped a couple of feet away from them and Michael moved slightly in front of Sara as if to shield her with his body.

"Hey we come in peace dude, chill. I´m Rick." The one called Rick put his hand out for Michael to shake. Michael stared at him silently until his hand fell to his side again.

"Hi" Michael finally said.

The two guys with Rick murmured a hello, obviously a little freaked out by Michaels stony glare.

"So what´s your name honey?" Rick asked Sara while his eyes slowly wandered from her head to her toes and back again.

Sara felt Michael tense beside her.

"Julie, nice to meet you" Sara greeted politely.

"My pleasure" Rick leered at her. "So what are you guys doing here besides almost fucking against that wall?"

Michaels eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Rick, Sara quickly put a hand on his arm to calm him, her face beet red with embarrassment.

"Lets just go back to our room" she tried to capture his eyes with her own but he steadfastly refused to turn his eyes away from Ricks. Men! she thought sourly.

One of Ricks friends seemed nervous as he constantly glanced around him and finally he spoke up.

"Come on Rick, lets go, were going to be late".

With a small smirk and one last glance at Sara he turned around and started walking towards the exit, his two friends trailing behind him.

When they had disappeared Michael turned his gaze to Sara, the ice in his eyes almost chilling her to the bone. Without a word he took her by the arm and unlocked the door to their room and flicked the light on, locking the door behind them.

Sara slowly turned to face Michael, the lamp was probably older than she and didn't provide much light, but it was enough light in the room for her to see the tense set of his jaw, and how dark his eyes were.

"Michael…."

"Stop, just…stop Sara". Michaels voice was tense. " I´m sorry, I, I just lost control and…"

"Michaels, it´s okey…"

"No! It´s not okey!" Michael cut her off again. "I brought you here to protect you, not to put you in more danger.

One of hands raked across his head and he sighed loudly.

"Nothing happened Michael, I´m okey".

Michael gave a short hard laugh. "Sara, that guy wanted you, and he didn't seem like the type to ask you out on a date".

Sara refrained from reminding Michael that he hadn't exactly asked her out either, she didn't count his flirting in the infirmary, since she was still unsure if that was the real Michael, or just an act.

She was suddenly tired, her head hurt and she desperately needed a shower. For a minute she entertained the idea of asking Michael to join her, but one quick glance at his face told her the answer to that question.

"I´m going to take a shower" she announced, Michael turned his gaze to her, and for a second his eyes flashed with heat before he carefully masked it.

"Go ahead".

Sara sighed and picked up the bag Michael had packed for her and went to the bathroom.

When the shower started Michael finally allowed himself to relax. His mind played over the events of the last hour and he groaned when he remembered the feel of Saras body beneath his hands.

He had to control himself, what if those guys had been someone else, the police, or the company? They could have been dead by now. All because he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

It wasn't Saras fault that she was so damn irresistible, one look from her could send him into a frenzy. But he couldn't allow himself to lose focus, and if protecting her meant keeping his distance, then so be it.

Sara came out of the bathroom wearing only a t-shirt and panties and he swallowed hard. He quickly took his own bag and stalked to the bathroom. Stepping in the shower he turned the water to cold.

While Michael showered Saras mind was wandering, she felt so confused. She knew she was attracted to Michael, had been since he stepped into her infirmary honestly, and nothing she had learned about him since then had lessened that attraction.

If anything it had grown stronger, and although she tried to deny it, she was afraid she was falling for him.

She was sure he didn't feel the same, sure he was attracted to her, and he obviously cared a little bit since he was going to such lengths to protect her, but what if that was just out of guilt?

By the time Michael stepped out of the bathroom, she had crawled beneath the covers in the dubble bed and pretended to be asleep. She felt Michael turn the covers back on his side and lay down.

Soon he was fast asleep and Sara turned on her side to watch him. How she wished she could trust him, and herself.

She knew when Michael deemed it safe he would leave her, and continue with his plan to expose the company. He would leave her again. She didn't know if she could bear to watch him walk away again. The more time she spent with him, the more she was falling. By the time he would leave her, she would be beyond help. Forever bound to him.

Michael had obviously decided she could be trusted now, since she wasn't tied to the bed, maybe that was his plan she mused? Seduce her to stay with him. Sara hesitated, even though he seemed to be fast asleep you never knew with Michael.

She didn't know how many hours that passed while she watched him, drinking in every plane of his face. Eventually though she realized that if she was going, it had to be now.

Quietly she sat up and slowly walked to the chair with her clothes. She quickly dressed and went to the door. There she stopped, staring at the lock. The door was old, and had a lock witch you locked with a key, not just a bolt. And the key was nowhere in sight.

Sara silently fumed, so much for trust! She ignored the voice in her head that said that she obviously couldn't be trusted, since she was in the process of escaping.

She wondered where the key was, probably on him somewhere, she swallowed hard at the thought of searching him for it, but quickly dismissed it since he would surely wake up. She reached for her purse witch Michael had brought, her cell phone was gone, not that that was such a surprise. Finally she found what she was looking for, a hairpin.

She said a silent thanks to her thief of an ex boyfriend who taught her how to pick a lock.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and with one last sad glance at Michael she stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her.

**Hope you like it! I have started on chapter 7 and it should be up soon ! **


	7. Missing

**Michael, Sara and everyone else belongs to Fox.**

Michael was still half asleep when he woke up several hours later by the sun streaming in through the window.

He reached across the bed for Sara and frowned when he encountered nothing.

He sat up quickly willing himself quietly not to panic. She was probably in the bathroom. When he didn't hear any sounds he padded quickly to the bathroom and opened the door, and just as he thought it was empty.

He quickly scanned the small room and noticed that her bag was missing. A tug on the handle to the door confirmed what he already knew, it was unlocked, and Sara was gone.

Several miles away Sara was walking along the road trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by leaving Michael behind.

She had walked for hours and her feet ached. Not a single car had passed by and she was seriously wondering where the hell she was. Or even were she was going.

She heard a rumble behind her and a glance back told her that an old chevy truck was coming. The car pulled to a stop beside her and the window rolled down to reveal an old man, probably in his late sixties. He had grey hair and a face that showed warmth and kindness.

"Hi there, you need a ride?"

Sara weighted her options trying to decide if she could trust him. He certainly looked kind, but looks could be deceiving, she if anyone knew that.

In the end she decided to trust him seeing as she couldn't really continue walking anyway. Her feet was killing her.

"Thank you I would really appreciate it" she smiled at him.

"Well don't just stand there, hop on in" The old man gestured to the door with a smile on his face.

Sara smiled back and got in the car and they sped away.

Michael was angry. His hard grip on the steering wheel had his fingers turning white from the pressure.

What was she thinking, running away like this? Didn't she know what kind of danger she was in? How many people that wanted her dead?

Fortunately, he had placed a tracker in Saras bag when he first had taken her from her apartment. Without her knowledge of course. The device tracking Sara was speeding, signalling she was moving faster now. Perhaps she had stolen a car? Or gotten a ride with somebody? The thought unsettled him, thinking of the many things that could happen to her alone on the road. Only, she probably wasn't alone anymore, and he didn't know what scared him more.

Sara didn't know when was the last time she laughed this much. Joe, as she had learned his name was had been telling her stories of how he and his wife Dora had met. She had been quite the adventures girl and had no thought of settling down when Joe had met her. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion from him to finally get her to say yes.

"…and then I told her she might as well marry me right there on the porch since I had no intention of moving until she had agreed to marry me".

Sara howled with laughter and Joe snickered beside her.

"Wh..what did she say?" Sara managed to choke out between gasps for air.

"She told me I could stand on her porch for the rest of the night, or the rest of my life if I wished and it wouldn't change a damn thing!"

Sara laughed again.

"But she did marry you in the end?"

"That she did." Joes smile lit up his whole face.

"You must have a lot of patience, to keep trying for so long when all she said was no".

"Oh I did, and it was not all smiles and roses. But I knew what I wanted, and beneath the tough surface I knew Dora was just scared, she didn't have the best upbringing you know, and her parents marriage left much to be desired".

"She was afraid to get close to people?" Saras voice was suddenly quiet.

"Yeah well, like I said, it wasn't a lot of love in her home".

"It must have been hard for you" Sara pondered.

"It was, Dora was afraid to trust, but like I said, I knew what I wanted, and she didn't know it yet, but I knew she wanted me to. I could see her glancing at me when she thought I wasn't looking" Joe said with a small smile on his face.

Sara thought of Michael and all the times she caught him looking at her in the infirmary, she had thought it was all an act, but maybe it wasn't? Its to late now anyway she reasoned with herself.

Joe caught the look on her face and said quietly; "The thing about love is that, even when its tough, you hang in there, you keep hoping and wishing. And love that comes easy is easily forgotten, while the kind of love that rips your heart open and make you feel like you cant breathe is something you never forget. And that is worth fighting for."

They rode in silence while Joes words spun around in Saras head.

**Hey guys ******** So what did you think of Joe? And we haven't seen the last of Rick…**


	8. Hello again

"Bye hun!" Joe waved and pulled out of the gasstation.

Sara sighed and pulled a cap down on her head and entered the small diner connected to the station in search of coffee. It was early morning and she was tired as she had only gotten a few hours sleep in Joes truck. She needed to find somewhere to sleep for a few hours.

"No Linc I will not calm down! Sara is out there somewhere alone and I have no idea if something has happened to her!" Michael turned sharply to the left to avoid a car.

"Michael listen to me, you have got to calm down, me and the guys have almost caught up to you, and then we´ll help you."

Michael swore harshly as he turned to avoid another car.

"I don't know Linc, Abruzzi and T-bag is not exactly the kind of people I want around Sara".

"I know Mike, but it looks like we don't have a choice. Your going to need help."

"I know. But I´m not waiting for you, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…"

Sara hurriedly unlocked the door to the cheap motel room she had rented and stepped inside. Unaware that someone was watching her every move.

Sara showered, enjoying the hot water flowing down her body. Unbidden her thoughts turned to Michael and the tears that had been building all night ran freely down her cheeks.

Not for the first time she wondered if she had made the right choice. She knew Michael hadn't meant to hurt her, but she didn't know if she could overcome the pain she had, and still felt over his lies.

It was just so hard to trust him, trust herself. With a past like Saras you knew the sharp pain of betrayal all to well. Her heart screamed at her that Michael was different, but what if she was wrong? Could she survive it?

No. She couldn't.

She told herself she had made the right decision, ignoring the pain in her heart. She slowly turned of the shower and dressed in jeans and a white button up.

On a small table beside the bed there actually was a cd-player. Granted, it had seen better days but Sara hoped against hope that it would work so she wouldn't have to be alone with her thoughts.

After some time she managed to find a radio station. Sighing to herself she lay down on the bed and listened to the chipper voice on the radio.

"Well everyone, this one goes out to all the lovers out there, enjoy!"

**We both lie silently sti****ll  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside**

**Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess thats why they say**

**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn**

Yeah it does

**I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the dj say loves a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that youd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess**

**Though its been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains**

**I know I could have saved a love that night  
If Id known what to say  
Instead of makin love  
We both made our separate ways**

**But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess**

Sara lay on her side, tears streaming down her face. She wondered if things would have been different, could have been different, for her and Michael, if only…

In another life…

She fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of beautiful blue eyes and a smile that took her breath away.

Hours later she was still asleep when the door opened after little resistance. She didn't hear the floors creaking or the sinister quiet laugh.

When she finally awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her cheek it was already to late.

Sitting up quickly she came face to face with Rick. She cringed away from his hand and opened her mouth to scream.

Before a sound could escape her his hand was over her mouth effectively quieting her.

"Now now, don't be like that, your just as happy to see me as I am you."

A slow evil smile spread across his face.

"And now, there´s no Michael here to save you."

Saras eyes turned wide with horror.

"Oh yes, I knew exactly who you were when I met you in that hotel. And let me tell you, the rumors about you two" he laughed again "you certainly didn't disappoint. But don't worry sweetheart, I´m sure I´m just as good as Michael Scofield."

His eyes gleamed in the faint light in the room and Sara shuddered, he looked crazy. She drew in a shaky breath and immediately regretted the action as his eyes were drawn to her chest.

"Wel, I´ll give him that, he has good taste."

Another slow smile spread across his face.

"For a while a thought about turning him in, but then I got a good look at you and let me tell you mhm… I just knew I had to have you, I just had to wait for the right time, and voila, there you came, sneaking off into the night, alone. I couldn't believe my luck. But by the time I got outside you had vanished. I was just stopping by here earlier for some food when I saw you getting out of a shabby looking truck."

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Look please…"

"Hush now darling, I know your boyfriend cant be far behind, but that's okey to, you see, there´s a price on his head, and it dosen´t matter if he´s dead or alive when they get their hands on him. So you see honey, things are looking up for old Rick here."

Sara gasped, Michael no.

"Oh don't worry Sara, Rick is going to take care of you just fine."

Another smile, and this time Sara clearly saw the lust in his eyes.

At the same time Michael tore into the parking lot.

**I´m so sorry I have to stop here but its late and I have work tomorrow. I´m also sorry it took so long for me to update, life has been crazy. Hugs to all of you who have left a dent in the comment box ******


	9. I need a hero

**As usual Michael and the rest belongs to fox, not me…**

Rick was humming to himself while he trailed one hand down Saras cheek coming to rest on her neck. Sara tried desperately to hold back her tears, she didn't want this bastard to see her cry.

She knew what was waiting for her, Rick had made his intentions clear, and he would probably kill her when he was done. She choked back a sob when his hand squeezed her shoulder before leaning in to lick alongside her ear.

"Mmm you smell so good honey, I could just eat you up"

The voice on the radio announced that the next one was an oldie. Rick moved closer to her on the bed. She tried to concentrate on something else than his body and face so close to her. Her mind worked furiously to find an escape, _where where where._

Her eye caught site of the lamp on the nightstand, could she reach it? Did she have the strength to smash Rick unconscious? She had to, she thought of Michael, where was he? Did he know that she needed him?

She told herself to get a grip, it was now or never seeing as Rick was preoccupied. He was so sure of himself that he hadn't bothered to tie her up, she would use that to her advantage. Her hand slowly reached out and gripped around the handle to the lamp.

With a loud crash she brought it down on the side of his head and rolled of the bed in a fluid motion.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what i need_

Michael ran across the parking lot, it had started to rain and his jeans and white whife beater was soaked in seconds despite the black leather jacket he was wearing.

A door slamming open woke the tired receptionist from his slumber.

"Wha…"

"Has a woman checked in here?" Michael rasped out.

"Excuse me, but we have a lot of people checking in here and I cant just…"

"She has brown hair, average height, slim". Michael rattled off. He could feel the frustration gnawing at him, something was wrong, he could feel it.

The man, now starting to get irritated huffed, it wasn't that he didn't know who the young man was talking about, a woman matching his description had rented a room earlier this morning. He knew he must be talking about her. The woman was stunning, and he could understand why this man was so desperate to get to her. He had entertained plans to ask her out himself, but that was before he noticed a man entering the room she had rented. He wondered if this man knew she already had company…

"Look here, I cant just leave out…"

Michael reached across the counter and grabbed his neck slamming the mans face down in the counter with so much force the wood splintered.

The man let out a muffled scream. Michael yanked his head back up and glared into the mans scared eyes, his own eyes black with frustration and rage.

"Where. Is. She."

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

Sara slammed to the floor as Ricks hand caught her ankle and yanked. She turned around and kicked with as much force as she could and managed to catch his shoulder. He howled with pain and rage and before she could react he backhanded her with so much force she slid across the floor.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

"Room 104" the man choked out. "But there is someone with her.."

Michaels blood ran cold.

Michael ran as fast as he could towards Saras room. His heart pounding in his chest. He reached her door and pushing caution to the wind he turned the knob. Locked. Saras scream suddenly pierced the quiet night.

_In the mountains neath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

Sara was pushed to the floor with with a sickening thud. Rick came at her again, trying to twist her onto her stomach. Sara brought her knee up and knead him in the groin, Rick gasped and hunched over and Sara tried to punch him, but he recovered quickly and once again threw her to the floor and straddled her.

Michael was furiously kicking at the door and slamming himself to it, the wood was old and he could feel it starting to give. With one last furious kick the door flew of its hinges and he stormed in to the room. When he saw a man he realized was Rick straddling Sara and tearing at her tanktop what little control he had left snapped and with a furious cry he threw himself at Rick knocking the other man of off Sara.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life _

Sara inched closer to the wall, finally sitting with her back against it as she watched Michael throw Rick against the wall and punch him. Again and again and again.

Eventually Rick managed to shove Michael of him and withdrew a knife from his back pocket. Michael only smirked and produced a knife from his pocket. Rick had managed to get in a few punches to Michaels face and he had a cut alongside his left eyebrow which was bleeding but not much. Rick looked worse, his face already starting to turn blue in some places.

Sara tried to force herself to stay where she was, she wanted so badly to run to him, but she knew she would distract him and that was the last thing he needed with Rick having that homicidal glint in his eye.

"So Scofield is it?" Rick sneered. "That didn't take long, don't tell me you were following your girl here, seems to me like she left you…"

Michaels eyes turned if possible even more black and he almost growled.

"None of your fucking business"

They were circling around the room with their knives in front of them, Michael trying to stay between Sara and Rick.

"Come now Michael, let the girl decide for herself what she wants, we actually had a good time before you so rudely interrupted us"

Michaels laugh was hard and the sound was something Sara wished she had never heard. His eyes glinting dangerously he stepped closer to Rick.

"You know your going to pay for this don't you"

Ricks eyes strayed to Sara and Michael snapped.

"Don't fucking look at her!"

Michael suddenly leaped forward, Rick tried to sidestep but wasn't fast enough and Michael slashed a long cut in his right arm making him drop his knife. They tumbled to the floor, both fighting for Michaels knife which he still held in his hand. They rolled around and Rick managed to push the knife away and it clattered into the corner of the room.

Michael rolled them again and straddled Rick and started to punch him, over and over his fist smashed into his face.

"Michael!" someone was screaming and trying to drag him of off Rick but he managed to break free and threw himself at Rick again who had yet to get up from the floor.

He managed to throw another punch to his stomach this time before he was once again restrained.

"Michael calm down!" A voice was shouting in his ear, but all he could see was Rick, hurting Sara, touching Sara.

He struggled more and another set of arms joined the first ones to restrain him.

"Michael please…" Saras voice, so scared, broke through the white hot rage his head was clouded in.

His eyes snapped to her, now standing upright with Sucre at her side, his arm around her shoulders in a sign of comfort. His head snapped to his right where Linc was still holding onto him tight, with Abruzzi at the other side of him.

T-bag was checking Rick to see if he still had a pulse, Michael fervently wished he didn't.

"I´m fine, its fine, let me go" He spoke to his brother.

"Your sure?" Linc asked, his face grave, but he dropped his arms and Abruzzi did the same.

Michael took a step toward Sara, hesitant. When she didn't respond he took another one.

"Sara…" his voice was rough.

She stood still as a statue. But when he took another step she threw herself at him with a sob and he crushed her to him.

"Schh everythings fine, he´s never gonna touch you again I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will never let anyone touch you again".

Lincs, Abruzzis, Sucres and even T-bags eyebrows rose in union. Everyone wondered exactly what had happened before they got there. Michaels eyes, still black, met theirs, almost daring them to contradict him. They all watched the possessive way Michael held Sara, and almost as an echo of each others thoughts they all thought the same thing; Michael Scofield would never let anyone touch Sara again, and if someone did, they would probably pay for it with their life. Almost at the same time their eyes strayed to Rick laying still on the bloodied floor.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, life is seriously kicking my ass right now. I really hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it. If you really wanna get in the mood for this chapter I suggest you turn on Bonnie Tyler, "holding out for a hero"****. The song belongs to her not me. In the lat chapter I forgot to name the song and it´s artist which is "every rose has it´s thorns" with poison. So, hope you like, and Michael only wearing jeans is begging you to review ;)**


	10. Anger can be deadly

**As usual, everything belongs to fox…**

The tension in the car was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. They had decided to leave Michael and Saras cars and only use Lincs, since he had managed to steal a van. Linc drove with Abruzzi next to him in the passengerseat and the rest of them had spread out in various seats. Michael was seated against the window with Sara next to him, he had refused to let go of her ever since they left the motelroom, despite Saras attempts to pull away, his arm around her only tightened every time she tried to shift away from him.

Her thoughts were swirling around in her head quicker than she could grasp at them. She dared to glance at Michaels face only to find him openly watching her with hard eyes. Sara shivered and immediatley his arms tightened around her. She let her thoughts drift back to what had transpired only an hour before.

_Michael crushed her to his chest whispering in her ear, her distraught mind only managed to understand some of the things he was telling her. A sob tore from her throat, Michael pulled back to look into her eyes. His eyes were almost black with rage and before she could blink he pressed his lips hard against hers. She knew she shouldnt be doing this, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and she was still scared, and he was here, with her. So she kissed him back passionately and wound her arms around his neck as his arms pulled her even tighter against him. A loud cough broght her back from her daze. She tore her lips from Michaels, immediatley missing them, and took a step back. Michael growled and ignoring her retreating he pulled her back in to his arms and turned to look at the rest of the guys._

"_Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going" Abruzzi said._

"_He´s right Mike, the cops are likely to be here any minute" Linc stepped forward and put his arm around Michaels shoulder._

_Michaels eyes somehow managed to turn even blacker and when he spoke, she hardly recogniced his voice._

"_I´m not going anywhere until this fucker" he gestured to Rick "is dead"._

_Sara gasped and took a step back._

"_Michael…"_

"_No! Sara, he tried to, he tried…" At this his voice broke and he crossed to the room and picked up the knife he had dropped earlier during the fight. _

"_He´s not getting away with this" his voice was hard._

"_Mike…" Linc took a step forward "I know your angry, I would be to, but we have to go. Ans look at him, he can´t even move"._

"_Please Michael let´s just go" Saras tearfilled eyes met his._

_Before he could answer they heard sirens._

"_Fuck!" T-bag had been oddly quiet until now._

"_Mike, let´s go" Linc grabbed his arms and practically shoved him towards the door. Michael cast one glance at Rick then grabbed Sara and started running. _

Sara was brought back to the present by the van making a sharp turn to the left. Linc was going fast, wanting to put as many miles between them and the motel as possible. She sighed and tried to relaxe, but it was hard. She wondered what would have happened had the police not arrived when they did. Her eyes turned to the window watching as they traveled through the night.

Michael was aware that the others were wary of him after tonight, he could feel them glancing at him from time to time. And Sara, Sara was scared he knew. She had tried to inch away from him but he didn´t let her, he only pulled her closer. If anything this night had taught him that she belonged at his side. He could still feel the rage he had felt when he had entered that motelroom earlier tonight. He hadn´t ever thought himself capable of such violence, and yet, he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. For her, for Sara, he would do anything. She was his damnit, but as his thoughts cleared he remembered that she had tried to leave him. Well, that was not going to happen. Sara was HIS, even if she still refused to accept it.

Linc was angry. Angry at Rick for hurting Sara. Angry at himself for putting everyone in this situation to begin with, angry at the company for making Michael lose so much of himself. He wondered what would have happened had they not arrived in time, would Michael have killed Rick? As much as the answer hurt him, he knew Michael would have. He glanced at Michael in rearview window, not surprised to find him holding Sara tightly to his side protectively. Possessively. The word flew through his mind. He realized that was exactly it. Even when Michael was a child, he had trouble sharing. He wondered if Sara realized the depth of Michaels feeelings for her. He doubted it. It was clear to him, and probably everyone else in this van except for Sara that Michael loved her. He watched as Sara tried to inch away from Michael only to be pulled back to his side a second later.

Oh yes his little brother loved Sara, did she love him to? He couldn´t be sure, having spent so little time with her, but he guessed she did. She had fallen asleep now, her head falling on Michaels shoulder and he pulled her closer still, burying his face in her hair.

They stayed like that as Linc drove through the night.

Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I had to end it there to continue with my next idea, so how did you like it?


	11. Early Morning Musings

**Everything belongs to fox, including Michael and his hotness. **

She must have fallen asleep. She woke up with a start when she felt the van slowing in. She raised her head which had been resting on Michaels shoulder and looked around. Linc was still driving with Abruzzi wide awake next to him. Sucre was snoring softly in the back and T-Bag was looking right at her. He let a small grin play on his lips as he watched, his tounge darting out to lick his lips. She quickly averted her gaze and chanced a glance at Michael. He was also studying her, but the way he was watching her made her blood boil, his blue eyes were dark and intense, face serious.

She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. If she wasn't careful she would be dragged into his life again, and he would find his way back into her heart, ignoring the little traitorous voice in her head asking her if he had ever left it.

He slowly raised his hand, letting it linger on her cheek. As always, she inclined her head towards his hand without knowing it. As if her body already knew what her mind refused to accept, that she belonged to him. With him. Always.

That thought made her recoil slightly. I don't belong to him Sara told herself. I don't belong to anyone. She edged away from Michael and was surprised to see that he was making no move to stop her. The only sign of him reacting at all at her withdrawal was the slight hardening of his eyes.

Sara tore her gaze from his and looked out the window, noting that the sky had begun to lighten and was filled with amazing colors streaming across the sky. Looking out at the sky through the window of the van she felt like she was seeing it for the first time. Living in a city where you rarely saw the stars, if ever, she felt like she was seeing them for the first time.

Everything was so much clearer here, the sky, the road, even the smell from the grass and the dirt was flowing in through the open window. Maybe everything was clearer because Michael was with her and she felt complete for the first time in her whole life. Sara cursed herself for thinking it, she had no future with Michael Scofield. She wanted stability in her life, she wanted a normal life. A normal boyfriend who she could trust. Not this. If there was one thing she was sure about, it was that Michael Scofield was trouble. Ignoring the pang it caused in her heart she told herself she had to stay away from him the best she could until this was all over. Or until she could escape. She quickly discarded the last idea. She had managed to escape once, she doubted Michael would let it happen again. And besides, look how well that turned out. Sara sighed to herself, wondering when her life became so complicated.

The van parked at a small rest stop and everybody started filing out. Michael kept his hand at the small of her back the whole time. Everybody was happy to get out of the van and stretch their legs. Desperate for some time alone Sara took two steps towards the restrooms which were visible at the end of the stop. Michaels hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Sick of being treated like a child she turned and snapped at him.

"I just wanted to use the restroom, I have been in a car for god knows how many hours and I need to pee! If that's okey with you?!"

Michaels calm eyes met her angry ones and spoke carefully.

"I´ll go with you".

"I´d rather go alone" Sara stated.

Their eyes never wavered from each other. Everyone stood on the sidelines watching, wondering who would win. Without breaking their gaze Michael called out to Sucre.

"Sucre?"

"No problem papi." Sucre stepped forward and beckoned to Sara to follow him.

Sara shot one last angry glance at Michael before turning and stomping off after Sucre.

"My my, what a temper" T-Bag clucked his tounge.

"Shut up" This time it was Linc who spoke and directed a steely glare at T-Bag who rolled his eyes and turned away.

Michael still watching Sara turned at the feel of Lincs hands clapping his shoulder.

"Right, so this is what we´ll do…"

When Sara stepped outside she was greeted by the sight of Sucre sitting on the steps leading to the toilets. He smiled a warm smile at her and beckoned her to join him.

"Take a seat Doc".

Cautiously she sat down beside him and for a couple of minutes no one said anything. When Sucre finally spoke his voice was kind.

"Look Doc"

"Sara" she corrected

"Sara. I know you don't want to be here, and I know that Michael had to persuade you to come but" Sara interrupted him.

"Persuade me? He kidnapped me!" Her voice was angry.

"I know. But I also know he did it for your own good. The company is after all of us, and that includes you now. He just wants to protect you."

"He wants to own me" Saras voice was no more than a whisper and Sucre turned his head to look at her.

"I haven't known Michael for very long" He seemed to search for words "but I know he is the best cellie I could have hoped for"

Sara snorted and Sucre grinned.

"And I´m not just saying that because he got me out of prison"

Sara shocked herself by laughing.

Sucre continued.

"He cares. Maybe sometimes to much. You know as well as I do what goes on in prison. Michael had a hard time handling it, blocking it out, and you have to, otherwise you´ll go insane. I don't know If you've noticed, but Michael is a pretty serious guy" At this their eyes met in silent amusement. "But I watched him, everyday when he got back from the infirmary, from you, he seemed… lighter somehow. Like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He would never have admitted it of course, but I knew what he wanted. You."

Sara sighed. "That's just lust, he wants me. But he dosen´t…"

"Care?" Sucre suggested softly.

"Yeah"

"Your wrong about that. I know he cares for you, I know he lov…"

Sara interrupted him.

"Stop! Just stop…" Sara rested her head in her hands and breathed deep.

"I know he can seem a bit, possessive" at Saras look he quickly amended" okey, A LOT possessive. He just wants you for himself you know, he really dosen´t share well".

Sucre thought back to the few times he had gotten Michael to talk about Sara, or the Doc as he himself had called her. But he could see that Sara wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She was still hurting from the lies Michael had told to save his brother. He understood that she felt betrayed. He sighed. Sara was looking at a stone on the ground as if it was holding the answers to all of her questions. She looked so sad and alone he couldn't help wanting to cheer her up. Or try at least.

"Have I ever told you about the times Michael forced me to hang a sheet in front of our cell?"

Michael was sitting on a bench looking out over the water. He felt someone sitting down next to him. Without looking he knew it wasn't Sara. He turned and saw his brother sitting next to him. Seeing him like this, free, made his heart clench in happiness. His brother was free, and safe. At least for now he thought. And he would stay that way Michael vowed.

They sat in silence for several minutes enjoying the quiet warm morning.

"So…" Linc broke the silence. "You and Sara…are togheter?"

Michael pondered the question. Were they together? Sara probably didn't think so. According to him they were. But not according to her.

Linc looked at the pensive look at his little brothers face.

"Give her some time" he advised.

Michael gave him a small grin.

"I don't have time"

"Michael, about last night, at the motel…"

Michaels eyes turned hard.

"He was hurting her".

"I know, and I understand. I wanted to kill the fucker myself. But Michael…"

Michael stubbornly turned his face away to once again stare at the water. Lincoln knew what his expression meant, he used to have the same one when he was a kid, and it meant that he shut everything out and refused to listen. He sighed.

"I´m sure she´ll come around bro" He grinned at Michael, hoping to relieve some of the tension from him.

"I know she will" Michael stated with a small grin.

"Oh confident are you little brother" Lincoln teased him

"Just determined" He winked

"Yeah I would be to, Sara is hot! If you weren't you know I would be tempted to…"

Michaels angry glare made him laugh.

"Just kidding!" He turned somber again "You might want to keep an eye on T-Bag though…"

"I know. If he touches her…"

His voice was hard again.

"I know Mike, it´s not going to happen, first chance we get we´ll ditch him and be on our merry way"

Michael nodded and they sat in silence for a while until they heard Abruzzi and T-Bag shouting at each other.

Lincoln sighed. "It feels like I´ve been saddled with two more kids."

Michael laughed. "You should thank god that you aren't T-Bags father".

"Oh believe me I do" Linc rolled his eyes causing Michael to laugh.

They stood and made their way back to the van, both thinking how good it felt to joke around, almost like things were back to how they were before everything went wrong.

**I was thinking of bringing in Mahone, what do you think? Not exactly like he was in the show… So what did you think? You like?**


	12. Motel & Diner

**Everything belongs to fox…**

They stopped two hours later at a motel. To Saras relief it seemed slightly more upscale than the last one, she longed to take a shower. They were also so far from actual civilization that the risk of someone seeing them and reporting it were slim.

Abruzzi went in to get them their rooms and came out without a problem and they gathered in one of the rooms to talk and make plans. Or rather, they gathered to listen to the plan Michael had made.

Abruzzi and T-Bag took a seat in the two chairs in the room, while Linc and Sucre opted for leaning against the wall. Sara gingerly took a seat on the bed while Michael remained standing.

"We´ll lay low here until tonight and then we´ll move on" Michael stated, looking around him.

"Sounds good, here is the other key". Abruzzi tossed the key to Michael who smoothly caught it.

"Well then fellas, how should we split up?" T-Bag drawled.

"We four will share, and Michael and Sara can take the other room" Linc decided.

Everyone but Michael looked in Saras direction and she felt her face heating up.

"Well now that dosen´t seem fair at all, what if I wanted to room with the doc" T-Bag licked his lips.

Michael took one step toward him and T-Bag quickly retreated muttering to himself.

They all agreed they would meet later in the afternoon again and Michael and Sara left the room and walked to their room which was just a door down the hall. Michael stepped in and turned on the light taking a quick look around him. Sara followed behind and placed her bag on a nearby chair looking around the room. One bed. Lovely.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Michael opened the door and Lincoln walked in with a bag of food perched on his arm.

"Hey guys, just thought you might be hungry"

Sara smiled a shy smile at him and said thanks. They dug in and didn't speak for several minutes seeing as how they were all starving. When the food was gone Michael and Lincoln started discussing how they were going to proceed. Sara grabbed her jacket and and turned to Michael who looked up at her.

"I just need some air" she told him softly. "I wont be long"

Michael nodded and opened his mouth as if to speak but hesitated. She stared at him and finally

"Be careful"

She gave him a small smile "I promise" and walked out the door softly closing it behind her.

Five minutes later she was sitting in the small diner connected to the motel sipping a coffee. The door pingled and she looked up and saw a man enter. He looked to be in his early forties and was wearing a suit. It amazed her how quickly she had adopted to a life on the run. Checking out people automatically to see if they were some kind of threat.

The man didn't pay any attention to her however and seated himself at the disk talking to the waitress. He ordered and then looked around. When his eyes turned in her direction she looked down and let her hair fall across her face, pretending to be immersed in her coffee. When she looked up again he was still watching her. When their eyes met he smiled and raised his cup in greeting. She gave a small smile back and wondered how soon she would be able to leave the diner without it seeming suspicious. She looked down again and when she raised her head the man was sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Hi there, don't be alarmed, I just came over to say hello, not many people here tonight". He smiled.

"Uhm hi, no I guess not" Sara prided herself in keeping her voice strong. The man didn't seem threatening but Sara knew that that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"I´m Alex, and you are?"

Making her way back to the room she constantly tried to make sure she weren't followed. Stepping in to the room she found Michael and Linc sitting in the same spot. Looked up at her and noticed how on edge she was.

"What´s wrong?" Michael immediately got up to stand in front of her, touching her arm lightly.

"There was a man in the diner, he started talking to me, but I don´t think he knew who I was, and I´m pretty sure he didn't follow me".

Michael and Lincoln exchanged a look.

"I´ll go look around, make sure everything is safe" Lincoln offered.

The door closed behind him and Michael turned to face Sara and without a word he put his arms around her, hugging her tight. She stiffened at first but soon relaxed and hugged him back. It felt different from their last embrace, usually their embraces felt heated, but this one was…soft. Of comfort rather than desire.

"No problems" Lincoln stated while entering the room, he took one look at them and started grinning.

Michael reluctantly let go of Sara and turned to face him.

"I think it´s safe, for now at least. Maybe he didn't realize who she was "

Despite his words, Michael looked a bit worried.

Eventually everyone settled down. Michael and Lincoln continued making plans and Sucre joined them. Sara had settled down in front of the tv and was now watching old episodes of Cops. Sara laughed to herself, oh the irony.

She eventually fell asleep to the sound of the boys talking. She stirred sometime during the night of the feeling of being moved, but she soon relaxed as she recognized Michaels scent, her mind drowsy with sleep she wondered fleetingly what he smelled like, it was some shower gel of course, but underneath it was Michaels own smell, he smelled fresh, like oranges and something she couldn't put her finger on. However all thoughts fled as she was placed on something soft and she fell asleep.

Michael watched Sara sleep, she looked so peaceful and calm, it was almost hard to believe she was on the run from the law, and sharing a hotel with five wanted criminals. He marveled at her strength. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But it was more than that, cliché as it sounded, he belonged with her, he could feel it in his bones. He was hers. He had never felt this way before, like something was missing when she wasn't near. He would do anything to keep her safe he vowed, he would do anything for her.

Sucre watched his cellie, ex – cellie he corrected himself, watching over the girl he so obviously loved beyond reason. He watched Michael reach out a hand to stroke her cheek, but stopped in the last second and let his hand fall. He frowned as he watched the doubt cross Michaels face, for a man who had a plan for everything, this was something he had no experience in. His friend was flying blind. He hoped everything would work out, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it did, he owed Michael that much.

The next morning everyone was quiet when they piled into the van and hit the road. Takingbreakfast from the diner on the way. To everyone´s relief no one approached them and Sara didn't see the guy from the night before.

So they continued on, talking amongst themselves and listened to old Elvis songs on the radio. This time in the morning there were slightly more traffic than it was the night before, therefore no one noticed the black car following them.

**Sorry for the leaving it like that, but I really have to get some sleep. I know some were maybe hoping for some lemons in this chapter and sorry to disappoint but don't worry, there are lemons coming this way ;) I think Michael and Sara have waited long enough, or what do you think? ;) Anyway, I´m going on a trip so I´m not going to be able to update 10-12 days, but when I´m home again I promise to give you lemons :D If you want of course…**


	13. If tomorrow never comes

**So I made a mistake, the last chapter was supposed to be up before my vacation to the uk, I really hurried and tried to finish it fast so I could get it up before I left, and guess what. After writing it I decided to post it in the morning before I left, which I forgot, and remembered by the time I landed in London. Lovely. And then when I got home I changed the text at the end explaining everything but something went wrong and I uploaded the old version. There´s no end to my madness I tell you. Well now I´m home and ready to write, and I must say, I really love London. As usual, everything belongs to fox… **

Why was it that everything seemed so beautiful just as the sun was about to go down, everything was so much brighter, more alive. Michael felt alive. If he was being honest with himself he knew he had never felt so full of life before. Maybe that was a side effect of the life he was currently leading. Running for your life could really make you appreciate the fact that you were still breathing. Maybe it was the small things, little things people took for granted. Things normal people took for granted he corrected himself. Like the fact that his brother was breathing. And currently laughing at something Sucre was telling him. No doubt another story of how he so expertly wooed Maricruz. Or like the fact that Sara had smiled at him when he handed her a cup of coffee earlier. That beautiful smile that he would do almost anything to see. They would soon be stopping again, only a quick stop this time, they had decided to keep driving through the night, but they had to eat and rest for a few hours first.

As if he had conjured up the place from his thoughts a small motel showed up on the side of the road. After a quick discussion they pulled in and went through all the things that were starting to feel like second nature to them. Soon they were shuffling in to a room, they had decided to share since it was only for a few hours. Everyone went about their business, for once no one was arguing or fighting, even T-bag was quiet. He and Linc decided to look around to see if there was a store somewhere near, and the rest of the guys decided to get something to eat. He caught Saras eye and lifted one eyebrow.

"I think I´ll stay here, I´m pretty tired" she tried to hide a yawn but didn't quite manage. Michael hesitated, he didn't really want to leave her here alone. She smiled as if she could read his mind.

"I´ll be fine"

"You know the number. Call if there´s…"

"… A problem" she finished.

He stared into her eyes, and seemed satisfied with what he saw. He smiled a half smile and everyone piled out. He gave her one last look before closing the door behind him.

Now alone Sara started to flick through the channels, finally settling on a movie she remembered seeing a few years back, Bridget Jones. Her old life was actually a lot like Bridgets, she had been rather lonely, and had wondered if she would ever meet anyone. She hadn't realized it then, that she was waiting. Waiting for him to come along. To come into her life and tear everything up, to tear her up. She had been numb, simply going through the motions. But then he had come, and it was as if she had woken from a deep sleep. But it hurt to feel. And it hurt even more to be betrayed. She knew this, probably better than most people. She couldn't believe that they had a chance, everything was against them. Even herself. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep, because when she sat up she came face to face with a gun.

Michael and Lincoln had found a small store and had stocked up on some supplies and joined the rest of the guys walking in to the motel. As they walked along the small hall leading to their room they laughed as Sucre tried to convince Abruzzi that he could teach him salsa. Abruzzis only answer was a glare.

Opening the door they were met with an empty room. The tv was still playing but otherwise everything was quiet.

"Sara?"

When she didn't answer he tried the bathroom door, testing to see if it was locked, maybe she was in there and hadn't heard them come back. But the door slid open to reveal an empty bathroom. He turned to face the rest of the guys who were watching him. Everyone was thinking the same thing, either she had left on her own, or someone had made her leave.

"She´s probably just outside taking some fresh air Papi" Sucre tried to calm him.

At the same time he noticed the phone it started to ring. Sara´s phone. The one he had given her in case she ever needed to get a hold of him. He took up the phone, ignoring the glances the rest of the guys were giving each other. An unknown number. He pressed answer and waited.

"Michael?"

"Sara" he exhaled softly

"Michael, I´m sorry".

Suddenly Sara was gone and another voice was heard.

"Michael Scofield I presume?"

"Who is this?" He´s jaw was clenched tight, his heart pounded so hard he thought he was going to faint.

"Agent Alexander Mahone. You're a very hard man to find Mr Scofield".

"Obviously not hard enough" Michael answered. His voice turned steely but was still calm. "I don´t have to tell you what will happen to you if you hurt her am I?"

"I don´t want to hurt her Michael, I really don´t, but that´s not up to me, it´s up to you. You decide how you want this to end for Sara".

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come to me. I know it seems like a complicated way to go about it, but I´m not stupid enough to try to take you all on at the same time. And we both know that without you the rest of them are soon caught. I have been after you since a few hours after you disappeared over that wall. You are smart, but every man has a weakness, and yours was so easy to spot. I knew when Sara Tancredi suddenly vanished of the face of the earth that you had something to do with it. I knew that if I found her I would find you, and I was right. For such a smart man, that wasn't very smart Michael. But it is what it is and now you have to decide".

"Where?" Michaels tone was hard.

"There is an old warehouse in the middle of the next city you are about to pass, come alone".

"I´ll be there".

Agent Mahone hung up, and Michael put the phone down and turned to address his brother.

"An agent has Sara, he want me to come alone".

"Michael, no".

"I have to Linc".

"I´ll come with you".

"You can´t. He might hurt Sara, I can´t risk that".

"Michael, he wont be alone, surely he´ll have agents everywhere, just waiting to take you out".

Michael couldn't argue with that so he remained quiet and instead started throwing things into a bag.

"Your not doing this alone Michael, it´s suicide!" Lincolns raised his voice.

"This is my problem Linc, and I´ll take care of it". Michaels voice was full of steel. "You know what to do if anything happens to me. Just go, and don´t look back. Take Sara with you.

Linc opened his mouth to argue but Abruzzis voice made him pause.

"There might be another way".

Sara sat stiff and upright on a chair in the middle of the room. Mr Mahone sat opposite her on another chair. They studied each other quietly. Finally Sara´s voice pierced the air between them.

"Why not at the diner?"

He knew what she was asking.

"There were two people working, except for the girl, there was a guy in the kitchen. And a rifle under the counter. I knew you wouldn't come quietly, and I had to see how many that were still with you. I wasn't sure if Abruzzi and T-bag would still be around. And they were, surprisingly I must say. So I decided to wait for my chance, and it came. Sooner than I expected, but I´m not complaining".

"How do you know he´s coming?" Sara´s voice was hard, but Mahone heard the doubt in her voice. She wasn't sure herself. Good thing he was.

"I know he will. You can´t honestly believe he wont?"

No answer.

"Trust me, he´ll come. Do you know why? It´s not because of guilt, or a misguided urge to right past wrongs, though he might have come for those reasons as well. But that´s not why. Do you want to know why I´m so sure?"

No answer. The only indication that she was even listening was the slight tilt of her head in his direction.

"Michael will come, not because he feels guilty, and not because he feels like he owes you, he will come because he loves you".

Sara´s head snapped around and her eyes met his.

"It´s true, you know this Sara". His voice was almost soothing as he watched the emotions flickering through in her eyes. "He loves you. You must know this. I know this. You see, Michael Scofield is a very smart man, a genius really. He left you something the night they broke out. You didn't have time to find it since he came back for you. I did. It was a crane. An origami crane. Do you know what origami stands for Sara? It stands for family obligation. He brought you with him, even though he knew it was dangerous for him. I have been on your trail for a while, and I´ve seen the result of Michaels love for you" he finished cryptically.

He could see that she really didn't know, she doubted Scofields feelings for her, it was as clear as the sun. But even the sun had it´s spots he thought ruefully. And so did Michaels love. The love was tainted with possessiveness, or rather painted with it, brought on by protectiveness. That was clear after all that had happened that had led up to this. He had been the first agent on the scene where they had found a man named Rick Sullivan in an old motel. He had been beaten so bad that he was still in the hospital, and would be for quite some time. After that though, he would make sure that he would see the inside of a prison. Because he knew what had happened, Sara Tancredis and Michael Scofields blood was also found in the room, and as soon as Mr Sullivan had woken up he had questioned him. And he had admitted to trying to rape Ms Tancredi, and had beaten her when she had fought him.

But Michael Scofield had arrived in time to stop this. And had put Rick Sullivan in the hospital. Not to mention the receptionist who had been shaking like a leaf when they arrived.

But he could see why she was insecure. He knew the details of Michaels elaborate plan to save his brother. He knew which role the prison doctor played in the drama. He knew the lies he must have told, the act he must have put on. But somewhere along the line everything had changed. But Sara didn't see it yet. He was sorry for her. She would know how deeply Michael Scofield loved her, but by then it would be to late. Because Michael Scofield would come here to give his life for hers. And he would. Michael Scofield would not be allowed to leave here alive. He couldn't. He shook of the feeling of guilt creeping in, he must do this. Everything depended on it.

Michael parked and took a quick look around him. A few cars decorated the street. It was fairly quiet. Only a few people was around. Agent Mahone had obviously planned this well. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Sara stood in the middle of the room ahead of him. He forced himself to walk calmly towards her. When he got closer he could see the agent standing to her right, halfway in the shadows. He focused his eyes on her, meeting her tear filled gaze. Tears she refused to let fall. She was so brave, so beautiful, that he wanted to weep at the sight of her. Instead he turned his gaze to the agent at her side and forced himself to remain calm.

"Michael Scofield"

"Alexander Mahone"

Mahone smiled a little at their greeting. In another world, he could have considered Michael a friend, he thought that they were similar in many ways. Except for the fact that he still fought for what was right a voice in his head whispered to him. He quickly tuned it out. He couldn't afford to do what was right, not anymore.

"You came". His eyes regarded Michael.

"You knew I would".

"I did. Not everyone was as sure though". His eyes slid to Sara and then back to Michael.

A slight hardening in his eyes was the only tell tale sign that he was affected by what he had said. Mahone knew it must sting, that the woman he loved still doubted him, or rather his devotion. He knew all about how that felt. But this wasn't about him. This was work. A work that had to be done.

"Let Sara go". Michaels calm but steely voice pierced the quiet.

Mahone nodded and gave Sara a light push in Michaels direction. She stumbled forward. Seemingly shocked into mobility. If that was because Michael had come for her or because she was afraid he couldn't tell.

She took the last few steps separating them, and as soon she was within his grasp Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and slightly behind him. A protective stance.

"How do I know you will just let Sara walk out that door?"

"Because you know it´s you that I´m after, and your brother. I bet he´s around here somewhere isn't he?"

"You told me to come alone".

"And I bet your brother didn't let you leave by yourself. But that´s alright. I didn't come alone either".

"I figured as much" Michaels lips tilted upwards in a smirk.

"You decide how you want this to end Michael. The outcome is going to be the same for you, but you can decide Sara´s fate".

Their eyes met and Michael nodded knowingly, hearing the things he wasn't saying out loud. He turned to face Sara, cupping her face in his hands. For a while he just stared into her eyes, getting lost in their depths. Then, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

His lips, so soft against her skin made the tears finally fall silently down her cheeks. It felt like goodbye, she didn't understand, why wasn't Agent Mahone arresting him. What did he say, that Michael had her fate in his hands? Her fate was tied with his, she knew this now. And If he was being arrested she would be to. Why was the agent acting as if he would let her go. Then in a sudden flash of clarity she remembered Michael telling her about another escapee that had been caught and killed shortly after the break. Tweener. She remembered Michael telling her how odd it was that he had been killed, since he hadn't been the type to make a run for it. She remembered hearing about Haywires death. Agents were there then to.

And then she finally understood. She understood why it felt like Michael was saying goodbye. Because he was. Agent Mahone wasn't here to arrest him. He was here to kill him. And Michael knew this. She wanted to scream, to rage, at Mahone, at Michael, at the world for being so unbearably cruel. But all that escaped was a choked sob.

Michael pressed his cheek against hers and swallowed hard. Her tears pressed against his cheek.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her?_

He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her smell. Strawberries. Always strawberries. He tried to take in everything at once, letting everything flow through his mind, letting go off the filter and tried to absorb everything about her, her scent, the feel of her against him, the feeling of her heart beating in synch with his own.

He pulled back to look into her eyes again, smiling softly. Her eyes met his, pleading with him. As always he was unable to resist and he slowly brought his lips down to hers. So soft she almost thought she had imagined it, but then they touched again, and the world as she knew it exploded around her. Everything but Michael ceased to exist and she felt like she was floating. But she didn't have to worry, he was here, and he was what grounded her.

He kissed her softly, wanting to memorize the feel. He didn't know if this was the last time he would feel her lips pressed against his. If it was, he wanted to make the most of it. He raised his head only to kiss her again, slightly harder but still incredibly tender. Like she was the finest china in his hands. Which she was, only more valuable.

She pressed her body against his, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Trying to melt into him, to make them one.

He pulled back regretfully, he never wanted to stop. But they weren't alone, and he had to think of Sara.

Sara felt Michael pull back and breathed a soft no against his lips, but all too soon they left her, and the world came rushing back in.

Michael turned her around softly, pushing her towards the exit. She had taken a few steps when she was brought out of her daze by the sound of a safety being pulled back on a gun. She whirled around and tried to throw herself at agent Mahone but Michael caught her around the waist and tried to hold her struggling form still.

"No!" She struggled against his grasp.

"Sara" Michaels voice was hard once again, unable to reach.

"No! You can´t do this Michael, you can´t do this! Please, please don´t do this, please…" The tears fell faster and faster.

"Please don´t do this…"

He didn't know if she was pleading with him, or with agent Mahone. Either way, there was no chance.

"I have to".

"You don´t, you don´t have to!" Her voice was high and full of pain.

It pierced through him, leaving him open and vulnerable, but he hardened himself, it was almost time, she had to leave. Now.

"Sara. Leave." His voice was hard. "You have to".

"No I won´t! I won´t let you do this! I´m not leaving you!"

Any other time he would have rejoiced at her words, her staying with him was all he had ever wanted but never had hoped to dream of. Now, her words made him desperate and he grasped her upper arms roughly shaking her.

"You have to leave Sara, now! I´m not asking you, I´m telling you!" He pushed her roughly towards the door, and she almost fell, making him wince.

He was about to go to her when he caught site of a gun being raised.

Agent Mahone was shaken, this was quickly spiraling out of control. He had to end this now, the agents would be here any minute now. He slowly raised his gun.

A quick glance at his clock told Michael he was out of time and he flew himself at Sara knocking her to the floor and rolling on top of her just as a loud explosion was heard and the whole east wall was blown away. Planks and other debris sailed over them. Michael lifted his head shaking it to clear it. Mahone lay a few feet away, he didn't appear to be wounded badly and Michael knew it wouldn't take long before he was up again. He got to his feet as quickly as he could and grabbed Sara´s hand and dragged her up with him. Making a quick inventory, she appeared to be fine.

"Run!" He grasped her hand and started running towards where the wall used to be as the sound of sirens filled the night.

Sprinting out into the night he saw police cars coming from every angle. The sound of tires screaming made him snap his face to the left. A van was driving full speed towards the leading police car.

Linc. He sighed in relief.

The van was now pushing the police car against another one, making them lose control and spinning around ending up against the fence. A quick look to the right told him that Linc would never get to them in time, six cars were quickly approaching. He raced towards the bike on the sidewalk, and to Sara´s surprise produced a key from his jeans pocket. Moving so fast that Sara had a hard time keeping up with him. The bike roared to life and he yelled at Sara who seemed to be in shock.

"Get on!"

When she didn't respond he reached over and grasped her around the waist and placer her on the bike and seated himself behind her. He made a quick turn and raced towards one of the cars heading towards the van. The shock of seeing them so close made them lose some of the control of the car and they slid of the road. Michael turned the bike again and blazed towards the open road as fast as the bike would allow, he checked behind him to see if Linc was going in the direction they had agreed upon. He was. He sighed again in relief. But quickly straightened as he saw several cars following them. He pushed the bike a little bit more and soon they had a good distance to the cars behind them. Making a sharp turn to the right he took off on a side road.

After 20 minutes he could no longer see any cars behind him and he made another turn, this time left. The hours flew by and soon it had been two hours. He continued anyway, wanting to put as much distance between them as he could. Making a right turn he headed to what seemed to be right into the forest, but was actually a small road. They continued for two hours more until he finally pulled of the road and after a while came to a stop in front a small cabin. Abruzzi knew of this place, since he had some interest of working as a forest ranger when he was younger. Or rather he didn't know of exactly this place. But he knew enough to know that there had to be at least five cottages like this one in the area. It was almost too easy to find out which were occupied this time of the year.

No one would be here for another week. And the police would think they were leaving the state. Which they would, but not right now, and not the way they were expecting. They would hide here for a while. And if everything was as it should, Linc and the rest of the guys would soon be arriving at their cottage a few miles away, also empty.

They had decided it was best to split up for now, but they had their phones so they could call if there was any trouble. Michael didn't like splitting up with his brother, but he knew it had been necessary to confuse the police. He turned off the bike and stepped off. Taking a few steps around it he turned to meet Sara´s eyes.

**I know I promised you lemons, and they are coming, this chapter went in an another direction than I first thought so I decided to end this chapter here. I borrowed the line in the middle from Ronan Keatings song; "If tomorrow never comes". Did you like it? I hope you did, I was up til five this morning writing it *laugh* And yes, I have a thing for motorcycles… ;)**


	14. Mine

**Everything belongs to fox, not me sadly enough…**

For several minutes they stared silently at each other. Finally Sara could take it no more and closed her eyes and turned away.

"Sara".

She didn't answer.

"Sara, look at me".

"Stop, just stop it Michael." She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me, that, that you…" She didn't finish.

"What Sara? That I had a plan? I didn't have a chance, I´m sorry that you had to go through that, you don´t know how sorry I am. For everything". He whispered the last few words.

"I thought, I thought you were going to die. I thought you were going to let him shoot you" at this she slowly shook her head. "I thought you were going to die".

She spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"I know. I could have, you could have. I wasn't sure if it would work. That was why you had to leave. I´m sorry I hurt you, I didn't want…" he sighed and dragged his hand over his shaved head. Something he did when he was nervous and didn't know what to do she knew. It shocked her, how she had come to know him so intimately in such a short time.

"You were going to risk your life for mine?" She said it like a question, even though it was more of a statement of facts.

"You know I would". His words, so determined and sure, made her heart beat faster in her chest. He continued;

"I would do anything for you, you know that".

She looked up and met his gaze. His eyes bore into hers, the same eyes that had flirted with her at fox river, teased her and laughed with her. She was sure she had never seen them like this before. It was as if he could see right through her. The thought scared her.

"You know that right?" He asked again, more insistent.

"I, I don´t.." She shaked her head confused.

Michael gave a short hard laugh, surprising her with the bitter sound.

"Of course, I should have realized" He took a step closer to her. "Is it so hard for you to understand Sara?"

When she didn't say anything he took another step closer.

"Is it so hard for you to understand that I would do anything for you?"

He would never know she thought to herself, just how hard it was for her to understand just how hard it was for her to understand.

Michael sighed, frustrated at her lack of answer.

"We have to get inside, I still have your old cell phone, we have to check and see if you have any new messages. Someone you know can be working for the company. In that case they have probably been calling to see how you are, and most importantly, where you are".

Sara coming out of her shock brought her eyes to his.

"I don´t think anyone I know is involved" she stated stubbornly.

"Nevertheless, you can´t tell anyone where we are, or even that you´re with me". Michael turned and walked up the steps and into the house, her following closely behind.

"Well, that´s not going to be a problem, since I don´t even know where I am".

The cabin was small, but cozy. It was even a fireplace in front of the couch. Feeling as if she had dragged herself through the mud she excused herself to take a shower and went in search of the bathroom. When she finished she looked through the bag Michael had handed her when she announced her desire to shower. Some of her clothes were there, not much, but enough to last her for a while. She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. Brushing her hair she walked down the hall, coming to a stop in the doorway to the living room, watching Michael fiddle with her phone.

She drew in a deep breath at the sight of him. He had taken off his jacket and were now clad in jeans and a black button up shirt. He looked…sinful, she decided. As if he had felt her gaze on him he looked up and met her eyes, not smiling.

"I´ve fixed your phone, I´m gonna check your messages"

She understood his need to be in control, but it would´ve been nice to be able to check her own messages on her own phone. She nodded stiffly at him.

She watched him while he listened. From what she could hear it was one new message. His expression darkened, and she wondered just what was being said. He snapped the phone shut and turned to her.

"Well, that was enlightening. Want to guess who that was?" Not giving her a chance to answer he continued;

"It seems as if I´ve yet again had the pleasure of listening to Bradley Bellick on your voicemail Sara".

_Fuck._

She didn't answer. What had Brad said that could have prompted this reaction from him? He must have seen how unsure and confused she was, and decided to help her out. Though not out of kindness she guessed.

"You want to know what he said? Here" He handed her the phone "listen for yourself".

She pressed the correct buttons and waited. Soon Brad´s voice was heard.

"_Hello? Sara? Oh, it´s your voicemail, uhm. I was wondering how you are, you never called me back and I thought that we could have dinner, or you know, maybe go see a movie or something, you know. Like a date. It´s just that, I really like you Sara and I thought we had something going you know. After spending so much time together I just thought… Anyway, call me. Bye"_

Well. This was not good. She didn't have anything going on with Brad, as he had nicely put it. But from the look on Michaels face he certainly believed she did. Great. She dropped the phone from her ear and turned it off.

"Michael. There´s nothing going on with Brad".

"Oh so it´s Brad now? At Fox River it was officer Bellick. At least when I was around".

The insinuation made her angry, what did he know about her life? He was off rescuing the world while she was burning bridges and losing the few friends she actually had.

"What do you know about my life huh? Do you want to know how I came to call Brad a friend Michael? You see, after helping convicted felons escape from prison, there are very few people who still want to have lunch with you".

He flinched from the hurt in her tone, but still didn't back down.

"What about me Sara? Why didn't you try to contact me? I know you´ve met Lincolns lawyer Veronica. You could have asked her. But you didn't".

"Don´t you dare act as if I´ve done something wrong! I don´t owe you anything! At least Brad was nice to me, he gave me something, a friendship. And even though he was among the last people on earth I would have wanted as a friend, at least he was there for me when I needed someone. _When I needed you. _She said in her mind.

Michael laughed, a short bitter sound that cut off as he took a step towards her, making her take a step back.

"You´re telling me that Bellick was your friend? And nothing else?"

"That is exactly what I´m telling you, but you don´t have to believe me, think whatever you want for all I care" She spat the last words at him.

"Oh please, Sara, I am a guy, I know how guys think, and I am telling you, there is no way that Bradley Bellick, ever had any intentions of being just friends with you. And" he spoke up just as she opened her mouth to reply "that voicemail proves it".

Sara huffed. Stupid genius.

"Maybe you´re right Michael, maybe he did want to be with me, maybe he did want me, It´s pretty nice when someone does".

He was livid. She could tell by the darkening of his eyes and the way he flexed his fingers. Still, she pushed on. To angry to stop now.

"What´s the matter Michael, scared that I want someone else? Someone other than you? Maybe I´ll give Brad a call". She knew as she raised the phone that it was stupid. Stupid to taunt him, especially as she didn't mean any of it.

She didn't have time to blink before Michael had grabbed it and thrown it into the wall where it shattered into pieces. She didn't have time to draw another breath before Michael slammed her against the wall, pinning her hands on either side of her head. It brought her back to when she had first seen him again, the night he had come to her apartment to kidnap her. She struggled, anger still coursing through her.

"Do you really think I would let you call Bellick Sara? What do you think he can do that I can´t hm? Do you really think that he could _ever _make you feel the way I do?"

As he spoke he pressed his body tight against hers, and she could feel him pressing against her thigh, hard and urgent.

She didn't answer and turned her head away. He shifted and grabbed both of her hands in one of his and grabbed her face with the other one and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Look at me Sara. Answer me. Can Bellick make you feel the way I do?"

His eyes burned into hers with an intensity that should have scared her, but at the same time excited her. She didn't have time to think anymore as his lips pressed against hers with a force that knocked her head back to the wall.

His lips were rough, bruising hers in their passion. The hand holding her face slid down her throat to rest against her heart. For a long moment it laid there, still. Then it slid slowly down to cup her breast.

She moaned into his mouth, all resistance gone. She kissed him back roughly. Sucking on his bottom lip and letting her tongue tangle with his in a wild frenzy.

He let her put her arms around his neck and caressed his neck, shoulders and chest, everything she could reach.

His hands, both of them now free slid down to her waist and pulled her even tighter against him. They slid down to her behind, squeezing roughly, before took a hold of her top and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her clad only in jeans and her bra.

They stood staring at each other, panting wildly, gazes clashed and held. The heat between was almost palpable. Michael had taken a step back when he pulled of her top, but now he took a step forward at the same time she reached for him.

Her hands trailed down his back, caressing the inked skin there. They slid to the front and up his chest, trailing lightly over his nipples. She scratched them lightly with her nails, making Michael groan and close his eyes. She relished in the power she had over him now. He had always been in control, had always been the one to set the pace of their relationship, but at least for now, she was running the show. She bent her head and let her tongue slide over his nipples. This jolted him into action and his hands slid down to the button of her jeans and paused there.

"Sara…"

She looked up at him, her hair wild and tousled, eyes shining with desire and something else he didn't dare name. He drew in a shaky breath, she had never looked more beautiful. His hands softly caressed the skin above her jeans, stroking softly, making her skin tingle with anticipation. He looked her in the eyes, his dark blue eyes full of heat and at the same time solemn.

"If this is not what you want, tell me now. You have to tell me to stop".

Even as he said this his hands continued to explore her skin, seeming to have a will of their own.

Stop? What did he mean, stop? Was he out of his mind? There was no way that she was stopping now.

Her fingers caught in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer to her. She pressed herself against his arousal, and he moaned low in her ear.

His fingers deftly unbuttoned her jeans, fingers sliding inside to caress her. Her breath hitched and she groaned and tried to grab his wrist to push his hand more firmly against her. Instead he pulled his hand out and she started to protest until she realized that he was pulling her jeans down. She quickly stepped out of them and Michael threw them to the side. He stepped closer to her again, his hand sliding softly up the inside of her thigh. Soon his fingers were caressing her through her panties and she was moaning. She slid her hand down to cup him through his jeans and heard his sharp intake of breath. Before she had time to reflect over what he was doing he had lifted her and thrown her on the bed. He fell on top of her, kissing her hard, demanding entrance to her mouth and at the same time sliding her panties down her legs.

Michael threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. His senses were on overload, his head was spinning with the sensations she evoked in him. It was as if his body had taken over, and he had no choice but to follow. Sara pushed at him and rolled him over, onto his back and straddled him.

Michael cupped her face and brought her lips down to his. His hands slid down her body, pausing to caress her breasts. Sara arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands.

She ground her body down onto his, and felt him harden even more underneath her.

His hands grabbed her hips and helped her grind herself against him, pushing up when she pushed against him. They groaned and their lips met again.

Their kisses were rough and heated, Michael regretfully pulled his lips away from Sara´s and took a deep breath.

"Sara"

Their eyes met and Sara swallowed hard.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his neck and kissed her way down to his collarbone and back up again.

Michael drew a shaky breath into his lungs, his body was on fire, and if Sara didn't slow down he would soon lose the little control he had left.

"Sara, you have to slow down…"

She breathed hard into his ears.

"No Michael, I don´t want to slow down…"

She took his earlobe in her mouth and bit down. Michael snapped.

Before she knew what had happened Michael had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and she was on her back with Michaels hard body on top of hers pressing her down into the mattress. His mouth descended on hers, his lips bruising hers with the force of it. He started trailing rough kisses down her neck, alternating between sucking and biting at her flesh. He concentrated on a spot below her ear and started sucking hard while Sara thrashed beneath him, bringing her hips up to meet his again and again. He knew it would leave a mark, and he felt strangely satisfied at the thought of everyone seeing his mark on her skin, and knowing that she was his.

Sara slid her hands down to the front of Michael´s jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. She pulled his jeans down so far that her hand could reach into his boxers and take a hold of him.

Michael closed his eyes a let out a hiss between his clenched teeth. Her hand felt so good on him, _she _felt so good. Her smell, everything about her was addictive, he was sure that after this there were no going back for him, he wondered if she understood that.

Sara slid her hand out of his boxers and pulled his jeans further down, Michael seemed to take a hint and quickly pulled down both his jeans and boxers. He sat down on his knees and let his eyes glide over her naked body. She was so beautiful, so beautiful that his heart almost stopped. He let his hands wander up her legs, lightly caressing the insides of her thighs before moving further up.

"Michael…" Sara let out his name on a moan.

His hand finally found it´s destination and his fingers slid softly over her wet flesh.

Another moan, Sara had long ago lost count, and she didn't have the strength to care about how loud she was being when Michael´s fingers were driving her crazy. He dipped one of his fingers inside her, stroking lightly.

She was so soft, so wet. Michael felt like he was losing his grip on reality. He couldn't wait. He had to be inside her now. Otherwise he would lose his mind. He slipped another finger inside her, pumping in and out of her.

Sara grabbed a hold of his cock stroking lightly and at the same time she reached up and kissed him hard swallowing his moan.

"God Sara" He managed to get out between kisses.

"Michael please"

The smirk was back in place, and she gasped at the heated look he sent her.

"Please what Sara"

Sara groaned in frustration. He wanted her to beg, bastard. Well she wasn't going to, she wasn't.

His fingers stroked her harder, making her moan and buck against his hand. She needed release and he knew it damn him.

"Come on Sara, you have to tell me, otherwise I won´t know what you want". He grinned at her. His thumb pressed down on her clit, making her cry out.

"Michael!"

She trashed underneath him, desperately seeking release.

"Please Michael"

He leaned down and breathed into her ear.

"Please what Sara?" He let his tongue glide over the mark on her neck and felt himself harden in response. He knew it wasn't fair to torture her like this, but he just needed to hear it, hear that she wanted him, _needed _him, just as much as he needed her. He craved it.

Sara felt her body tingle in response to his tongue on her neck.

"Please what Sara? Tell me!" His voice was more intense now and his mouth trailed down to her left breast and started sucking on her nipple roughly.

Sara saw stars. She felt herself tethering on the edge. Almost falling over, but not quite there yet. She needed him now.

"Please Michael, take me".

No sooner had she uttered the words before he lay between her thighs and held her face in his hands, lightly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes met hers and she suddenly saw a tenderness in them that made her heart clench in her chest.

"Are you sure?" His voice was as tender as the look in his eyes, he looked so young in that moment Sara thought.

As an answer she kissed him tenderly on the mouth. She pulled back and smiled at him.

His hands glided down her arms and entwined her fingers with his and raised their joined hands up to rest beside her head.

The tension crackled in the air between them and Michael pushed lightly against Sara making her moan and buck against him in need. He pushed again, slightly harder and this time the head of his cock slipped past her folds. They groaned in unison and Michael raised his eyes to meet Sara´s. In them he saw a desperate need, the same need that was coursing through his body. He also saw trust, he wanted so badly for Sara to trust him again. He had to know.

"Do you trust me Sara?" He rasped out, his voice husky.

In his eyes she saw what it meant to him. He had hurt her by lying to her, but she knew, had always known, that he had done it for his brother. To save his brothers life. She couldn't blame him for that. Not anymore. Maybe it was time to put it behind them and move on.

"I do, I do trust you Michael".

His heart soared at her words and his body demanded attention. His body demanded that he move, now. In one swift stroke he entered her fully. Sara half moaned and screamed both in pleasure and pain. Her hands tightly gripping his which were still joined with her´s beside her head.

Michael groaned into her neck. She felt so good, he was sure nothing had ever felt this good before, ever. He started to move slowly, giving her time to adjust to him, and Sara moved against him, with him. He tried to take it slow and be gentle, but they had waited so long for this, all the pain and frustration and fear came pouring to the surface and soon his thrusts turned harder, rougher.

"Please Michael, harder…" Sara´s voice filled with want spurred him on and soon he was pounding into her while he breathed in her ear.

"God Sara, you feel so good, so tight…so wet…god".

His mouth had returned to her neck and he was roughly sucking on another spot. His hands released hers and his made their way to her chest, pinching and stroking her nipples.

God, she was so close, she could feel it. She slid her hands down his back and settled them on his buttocks, trying to push him even harder into her. She cried out his name when he hit a spot inside her she hadn't even known existed. She grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip with abandon. Her hands made their journey up and down his back again, this time leaving scratches behind from her nails.

Michael hissed and his thrusts turned harder.

"Oh, oh, Michael, please, god yes, right there, oh god…more"

She kissed his neck, biting down and sucking, wanting to mark him as he had done with her.

He was close, so close, but he wanted her with him. His hand trailed down and he pinched her bundle of nerves making her moan. He did it again and he felt her walls contract around him, gripping his cock like a vice. Their eyes met, and in their eyes they saw everything they had refused to say to each other. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and they burned into hers.

"Sara…yes…come…come for me…"

And she did. Hard. She screamed his name and her hands gripped his arms tightly. He thrust into her two, three more times before he came, spilling himself deep inside her while he buried his face in her neck groaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her, spent, trying to catch his breath. Minutes went by and the only sound in the room was that of their ragged breathing. After a while he moved to the side and lay on his back, pulling her on top of him.

She laid her head down on his chest, over his heart and felt it beat frantically.

He stroked her hair softly and pulled her tighter against him, caressing her neck with his lips tenderly. He felt her relax and move closer to him, and he laid his head down on the top of hers. When he spoke, his voice was still husky and raw.

"I love you Sara"

**Whew. There you have it folks ;) So what did you think? Please tell me! *lol***


	15. Bare in front of you

Sara stood in front of the mirror naked, trailing her fingertips over the marks on her throat and chest made by Michael´s mouth. On her arms and her hips were finger shaped bruises, in the size of Michael´s hands. Michael, a smile came to her face, he loved her. She never knew that it was what she wanted to hear, until he said it. She desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him to, and she knew she did, but after he told her that he loved her he had kissed her again, almost frantically, like he was afraid that she would disappear. And, with that kiss the passion between them had ignited again, like a match being lit, and he had rolled her beneath him and had kissed his way down her body, stopping to kiss and lick at her breasts. Sara wondered if anyone had ever come just from their breasts being stimulated before, if not, well she had been pretty close. When he had finally reached the apex between her thighs she had been ready to explode. And she had, twice. Her senses were on overload when he had kissed and nipped his way up her body afterwards. He met her eyes and slid into her with one hard thrust that made her scream in pleasure and he groan out loud. She felt her body grown warm just thinking about him moaning in her ear. In the mirror she saw him sit up in the bed, with only a sheet covering him from the stomach and down, his tattooed chest exposed.

"I should say that I´m sorry, but I´m not".

She met his gaze in the mirror. She wasn't sorry either. She turned around and let her eyes trail over his body, she couldn't see any bruising in the ink, but she knew he had scratches down his back from her nails. She smiled a tentative but happy smile at him.

"I´m not either".

Michael´s eyes lit up and he smiled a warm smile at her. She walked back to the bed and slid into his open arms.

She lay her head down on his chest and his fingers trailed softly down her back. He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I´m glad you´re here".

She turned her head and met his eyes. She sighed softly, she was still afraid, of this, their relationship, it was so intense, but at the same time it was one of the things she loved most about Michael. She loved him. She was in love with Michael Scofield, truly, madly, deeply. She knew this was it, and if she was honest with herself she had let him into her heart a long time ago.

"Me to. I, I love you Michael, so much".

Michael´s smile was almost blinding, and he was so beautiful that her heart ached. They gazed into each others eyes and Michael slowly leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, and full of promise. Michael pulled back and leaned his forehead against Sara´s. He leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Forever".

"Forever". She repeated. She lay her head back down on his chest and stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, you´re tired" His voice was tender.

"I´m afraid to go to sleep" she confessed in a hushed whisper."

"Why?"

"I´m afraid that when I wake up tomorrow everything´s going to be different than now. Like it was all a dream. As if this day didn't happen".

Oh Sara, Michael thought. I love you. I´m never letting you go, ever. I´ll never leave you, not now that I´ve found you. But instead of saying all that he just whispered to her while pressing a chaste kiss to her hair;

"Sleep love, we´ll make a new one just like it tomorrow".

Tomorrow, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, what a beautiful word.

Sara woke up by the sound of the rain smattering against the windows. She stretched languidly feeling Michael´s arm around her waist tighten in response. She turned in his arms and met his sleepy smile with one of her own.

"Good morning" he whispered, his breath sweet.

"Morning" she whispered back.

They gazed into each others eyes, both trying to read what the other was thinking.

Sara kissed him softly before pulling back.

"I´m gonna jump in the shower"

Michael raised one of his eyebrows and his gaze slid down to her mouth and back to her eyes.

"Want company?"

Her answering grin was enough answer and they raced to the bathroom.

Sucre was pacing back and forth debating on whether or not to call Michael. He desperately wanted to talk to his old cellie, but he didn't want to interrupt something… er, private. He knew Linc had talked to him last night and had said that everything was alright but he was for some reason feeling antsy. Maybe he should talk to Linc.

He paused outside his door ready to knock. Linc was still asleep, he would have been able to tell from hundred miles away since he snored like a drunken sailor with a cold.

He knocked and opened the door to peak inside.

"What the fuck do you want?" Linc´s voice came out more gruff than usual since his head was buried in the pillow he was clutching like it was a lifeline.

"I just, er, I was thinking, maybe, maybe we should call Michael?"

Linc raised his head from the pillow to stare at him open mouthed.

"Are you fucking insane?! Call Michael? Why the fuck should we do that?!"

"I just thought that maybe, you know there was something wrong?"

Sucre shrugged his shoulders and looked sheepishly at him.

"Wrong? There´s nothing wrong with Michael Sucre, I´ll bet everything is just perfect with Michael right about now"

"Are you sure? Because…"

"God damnit Sucre! He´s busy fucking the love of his life into next week! But sure, if you want to call and see if he is feeling alright then go right ahead, but for fucks sake don´t tell him I knew about it!"

Sucre laughed.

"Good point" He chuckled lightly while closing the door.

Michael threw his head back against the wall of the shower and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sara who was kneeling before him. She was stroking him lightly with her hand and at the same time sucking on his cocks head.

"God Sara…"

He barely got the words out before she took him in her mouth fully. His body tingled, every nerve ending in his body was on fire and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Sara, I´m going to…"

At that she looked up at him, her eyes so beautiful and her lips wrapped around him, and she sucked harder. And he came, hard. He moaned and threw his head back against the wall so hard he almost saw stars, though that probably was from the force of his orgasm, his hands clutching her hair.

She continued to suck slowly, letting her tongue catch every drop.

Michael slowly helped her stand and looked into her eyes, seeing the love and lust reflected back at him. For a few seconds they didn't speak and everything was still, their eyes locked on each other, their breath mingling between them. Then it all changed.

Michael roughly pushed Sara against the wall and kissed her. She responded by biting his lower lip making him growl and push his hard erection against her thigh.

"Now, please Michael… I I need you now.." Sara trailed of gasping.

Michael grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, pushing him to the place where she needed it the most. He pulled back and gave her a smile so wicked it made her skin tingle and her poor heart stutter.

"As you wish love" He pushed into her quickly making her scream out in pleasure.

He groaned feeling her walls clench around him. He set a fast pace, pounding into her. The sound of their bodies meeting again and again echoing in the small room accompanied by their moans of pleasure. Michael pressed his lips against one of the marks he had made on Sara´s neck and lightly bit down, pushing her over the edge.

Sara felt her body shaking and the pleasure was coursing through her making her shiver. Michael continued thrusting into her wildly, groaning her name. She dragged his head up to hers and kissed him hard enough to draw blood. She released his mouth and pushed it against her neck, breathing hard into his ear, whispering all the things she wanted to do to him. She could feel her release building again, her body almost too tired but she couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted to. She gasped and found herself falling again, she bit down on his earlobe and raked her nails down his back.

"Sara" Michael moaned as his release swept over him, making his knees buckle and he slid down to the floor, Sara on his lap. He could feel his cum trickling out of her and down to where they were still joined. He laid his head against her neck and she cradled him to her, stroking her hand down his back in a soothing manner while their breaths calmed and their hearts slowed down.

For a long while they didn't move.

**Sorry for both the short chapter and the long wait! I have had none inspiration what so ever, but I really hope it´s coming back to me, since I´ve discovered that I really like to write Sara and Michael lemons laugh. Anyway, those of you patient lovely people who are still with me;) what do you think? Do you think it should be smooth sailing from here on out or do you want some drama? Lots of hugs to you all**


	16. All for you

**Not mine, Fox is the happy owner.**

The smell of food drove her to the kitchen where she stopped to take in the sight in front of her. Michael was only wearing a pair of low rise jeans and she let a small sigh escape her as she took in the sight of his bare chest. By now she had seen his bare chest several times and even let her hands explore it (in a non doctor way none the less!),but still, he took her breath away with his sheer beauty.

At her sigh he turned her way and gave her a small boyish grin, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good Morning, again" His grin grew wider.

She blushed and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Good Morning"

Only then did she notice that he was cooking, or rather making breakfast. He noticed her looking and motioned for her to sit down at the kitchen island.

"Do you need any help with that?" She nodded to the eggs he was currently fixing.

"That´s alright I´m almost done" Another blinding smile and Sara felt her heart spin out of control. Luckily she was already sitting down otherwise she would have ended up as a heap on the floor.

They didn't speak as he poured coffee in two cups and then handed her a plate. She smiled shyly at him in thanks and was rewarded with a wink. She honestly didn't know where the troubled boy she had grown accustomed to had gone. She quickly gave him another once over. On second thought, this was no boy, this was a man. He hadn´t shaved yet but his five o´clock shadow only made him look even hotter. The jeans he was wearing clung to him, but not to tight, he was breathtaking.

They ate in silence, exchanging glances and hesitant smiles. It felt so normal. She didn´t want to burst the bubble and let the reality in but she knew that they had things they needed to discuss. She exhaled slowly and prepared to jump right in but Michael beat her to it.

"So Linc and the rest are going to wait a couple of days before they are surfacing and coming here, just to be safe".

Oh a few days… a few days just she and Michael…

"Where are they right now?"

"It´s actually not very far from here but they are staying out of sight just to be safe, just for a few days"

"A few days…" She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah…" He smiled back, his blue eyes sparkling.

In another cabin, not to far away…

"You take that back you fucker!" Abruzzi roared att T-bag who was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Why should I? I only speak the truth. You have no real power anymore. Maybe once you were a big shot maffia boss but that was another time, now you´re just like us, a con, with nothing to your name. Except for a large sum of money for your head on a platter".

Lincoln woke up to the sound of furniture breaking. Groaning he tried to ignore it but it only seemed to be getting louder. Cursing loudley he rolled off the bed and put on the clothes from the day before and headed to the livingroom where the noise was coming from.

Abruzzi and T-bag was rolling around on a newly broken side table yelling like crazy and Sucre stood to the side swinging a broken chair.

"What the fuck is going on here you stupid fuckers?" Lincoln roared.

Everything stilled at once. Abruzzi let go of T-bag and stood up and brushed of his pants. T-bag lay still on the floor groaning.

"Well this idiot here" Abruzzi nodded at T-bag "insulted me and my familj"

"I did no such thing, I was just politely informing him of his new social status".

Lincoln groaned. How the fuck did he end up with two extra kids and Michael with the hottest thing since sliced bread. Life was so fucking unfair.

"You know I don´t give a fuck who started it or what was said. I just want you to shut the hell up so I can get some sleep. You get that? Cause if you don´t I can take the time to show you why I was called Linc the Sinc, okey?" He went back to his bed and laid down. He was soon asleep and slept for several hours before he was woken by the sound a crash followed by a string of curses.

"Hey what are you…" Michael asked Sara who was in the process of going through the cabinets.

"Oh hi" she smiled at him "I was just searching for some stuff, i was thinking of baking something, maybe cupcakes…" She trailed off, suddenly shy. She glanced up to find him watching her with a tender expression in his eye.

"You want to bake something, for me?"

She nodded, still shy.

"I just don´t know what to say, I can´t remember the last time someone baked something for me. I´m sure Lincoln have tried at some point, but well you know". He shrugged.

"I´m sorry I don´t have to…" She asked unsure.

Michael took a step forward and placed a hand on her cheek lifting her face up so her eyes met his. When he spoke his voice was soft and and tender, his eyes gentle.

"I´d like that".

**I don´t even know what to say about the slow update. Everything from too little time to computer troubles has come my way. But the biggest issue has been that I haven´t had any inspiration, I haven´t really felt like writing about Michael and Sara, but I tried and everything sounded wrong. But then I watched this video on youtube about Michael and Sara and suddenly I felt like writing again, and here I am, in the middle of the night writing and drinking red wine. And I know this chapter is much to short, but I feel like I want to post it anyway. And I´m on a roll and have some ideas for the next charter, if anyones still interested of course ;)**


	17. All about us

**First of all I want to thank you for your kind words, it makes me really happy when I see that someone has left a review :) So I´m skipping school work all togheter too night to continue with chapter 17 which I have neglected for far too long. So yes I´ve started school again but since I´m still working I only take two courses this semester, criminology and litteratur. Anyway, On to Michael & Sara! Oh, btw, Sara will be drinking some wine in this story, not a lot, but I know it goes against her sobriety but it fits in the scene I think. Plus, I would love a glass of red right now sigh. As usual I own nothing except my own dirty mind;)**

An hour later the kitchen was filled with flour and sugar. In the middle of the kitchen Sara stood, a smile on her face and flour on her nose. The cupcakes were almost done, she was thinking that they could have them for dessert tonight since Michael had offered to make dinner and had found some wine bottles hidden in the cabinet. He was outside chopping wood for the fireplace now and just the thought made her almost giddy with happiness.

Michael stepped in through the door with a bang, the wind caught the door and slammed it against the wall.

"It´s blowing up outside, but I´ve chopped enough wood to last us a couple of days at least"

When she didn´t answer he looked up at her, the look in her eyes made his own eyes darken and he crossed the distance between after having disposed of the wood on the floor.

She turned her face up to meet his and and closed her eyes, awaiting his kiss. His fingers trailed across her face gently and when the kiss didn´t come she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

His gaze was tender when it swept over her face, instead of the rough passionate kiss she was expecting he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. He lingered there before he let his lips trail down to her neck to press a kiss there, a little firmer this time.

She swallowed a moan, still a little embarresed by her bodys reaction to him, but she got the feeling that he still heard it as she felt him smirk against her neck. He pressed a kiss to her ear and she felt her knees give out as he let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her to steady her before pulling back and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Confused she opened her eyes just to be met with his warm and teasing gaze. She blinked.

"Why don´t you go ahead and take a bath while I cook?"

She was still staring at him as if he had told her he planned to marry T-Bag at the end of the month. His smile grew.

"Sara?"

"Uh well, yes, I mean, I guess I can..do that" She finally found some words.

Another smile and then he gave her a light push in direction of the bathroom.

"Go ahead then, I´ll come get you when it´s ready".

Still confused she shot him another glance before walking of in direction of the bathroom.

She prepared her bath with care, and even lit some scented candles. She disrobed and stepped in, enjoying the warm water against her skin. She washed her hair and laid her head against the tub and closed her eyes, sighing happily. She heard the door open slowly and opened her eyes to see Michael placing a glass of red wine next to the tub. She smiled invitingly and he leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers, saying nothing. He straightened up and gave her a cute little smile before backing out the door without a word, leaving Sara sitting in the tub grateful that she was already sitting down.

She was almost drifting off when Michael came in to get her. She slowly stood up, letting the water trail ringlets down her body and watching as his eyes followed the drops. She stood still, letting his eyes slide over her caressingly. Had she been able to think about anything other than him maybe she would have been embarresed, but she wasn´t. She knew him, no, she more than knew him. She loved him, with evertyhing in her, she loved him. And she knew that he loved her.

Michael took a step forward, lifting his hand and letting the back of it trail across her cheek gently, down her neck and paused just above her breast, over her heart. He pressed down lightly and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

When he spoke, the words were soft and tender.

"Is this mine?"

She blinked slowly, not quite understanding what he meant. He spoke again.

"Your heart, does it belong to me?"

Her eyes became blank with tears, not because she was sad, but because she loved him so much. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke.

"You know it is". She took a deep breath. "Everything I am, everything I ever was, and everything I ever will be, is yours. Only yours".

His eyes, locked on hers, slowly filled with tears, and as she watched, one lone tear trailed down his cheek, She reached out her hand and caught it on her fingertips. She broke his gaze to look down at her fingers. Michaels tears. Her eyes caught his again and she raised her fingers to her mouth, slowly kissing away the wetness.

She let her hand fall down and leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. She drew back and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

His hands which had been hanging at his sides slowly came up to rest on her hips, drawing her closer. He leaned his head down to rest against her neck and she did the same on his other side.

Her arms came up around his neck, pulling him closer. He lifted her out of the tub and pressed her gently against him, ignoring the fact that she was getting his clothes wet. He stroked her hair back and pressed a kiss against her cheek before leaning his head down to rest once again against her neck.

She pressed herself even closer and let her head rest against his.

They didn´t move for a long time.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I thought it was a nice ending. Next it´s dinner, if they make it that far ;)**


	18. AN

**Hi!**

**Got a review today to this story that got me thinking. I had kind of assumed that almost everyone had forgotten about this story, which made me feel less guilty about not getting the inspiration to continue it. I was actually thinking about taking it down, since well I don't think it's very good? It was the first story I ever wrote on and I had no idea as to what I was doing at the time.**

**Anyway, I agree that it's unfair to just leave it unfinished and up if people are actually still hoping for the ending. So if you guys want me to I'll somehow find the inspiration to finish it, I don't know, rewatch season 1 of Prison Break or something lol. **

**Let me know.**


	19. Guests

**Okay, so here it is... not an epi, since I though it would be kind of rude to just thrown one up when you've been waiting so long. There will be some more happening before we get to the end okay? Hope you like it, a bit nervous haha. Also it's kind of short, I'm trying to get a feel for the characters again. Do anyone know why is no longer? Can't find it, there were such good fics there. **

**I don't own Prison Break.**

"I have a bad feeling about this" T-bag's voice was unually muted from where he was peering out the window.

Linc groaned. Not one moment of piece, not one. "What is now T-bag? Someone take the last milk? AGAIN?"

"You don't have to listen to me, course that would be stupid, not that any of you is known for your brilliance..."

"Can you shut the fuck up sometime tonight?" Sucre asked from his resting space on the couch.

"Need I remind you that this is what I do? I've been on the run more times than you've eaten tacos loverboy".

Sucre sat up with a glare ready to retort to the not so masked insult but was stopped by Linc raising his hand to quiet them, before creeping up to the other window in the cabin. It was quiet for a few seconds before T-bag spoke up again.

"Someone's watching us"

Linc nodded. He too felt the prickling along his neck, the telltale sign of something wrong. Suddenly everyone was quiet, and even Abruzzi which had been rolling his eyes at their antics had straightened up and was reaching for his gun. Steps outside the door made them pause, would whoever it was really knock?

A knock made everyone startle and Sucre got up from the couch, coming to a stop in front of the door. Raising an eyebrow at Linc he slowly reached for the doorhandle at the others nod. Abruzzi came to stand next to Sucre, gun ready. Just as the person knocked again Sucre threw open the door and grabbed onto the man standing outside and dragged him inside, throwing him to the floor.

Bradley Bellick blinked from his place on the floor underneath Sucre's shoe pressing him down to the floor.

…

"I'm scared"

Sara's voice was soft as they sat together on the couch. They'd both been quiet for awhile, lost in their own thoughts, but when she spoke Michael turned to her, his hand clasped around hers tightening just a little.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you Sara"

Sara smiled sadly and shook her head before leaning back against his chest. "That's not what I'm afraid of. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, the words little more than a whisper. "Your all I have Michael".

Michael was about to answer when he suddenly stiffened. He'd felt a chill along his back, like the wind, but he knew he'd closed every window in the cabin, he'd made sure they were all locked. He slowly straightened up, Sara looking up at him in question. "Michael?"

"Don't move"

The words came from behind them and Michael turned to see Alexander Mahone standing on the other side of the room, a gun in his hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you"

Sara had turned her head at the same time as Michael and was now staring wide eyed at the gun. Mahone met her eyes, a small apologetic smile on his. "Hi again Sara. I'm not here to hurt you, okay?"

"The gun tells a different story" Michael cut in, eyes fixed on Mahone's face.

Mahone lifted the hand holding the gun in a gesture in surrender before putting it away. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't shoot me on the spot. You've been a but unpredictable lately Michael".

With the gun out of the way Michael stood. "What do you want?"

"To help" At Michael's disbelieving look he continued. "They've cut me off. When I failed... I went home and sent my wife and son away, so they could be safe. But they're never gonna be safe as long as they are out there, you know that too Michael".

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I have nothing left to lose now" Mahone's voice was resigned.

"What about your wife and son?" Sara cut in.

"They're already lost to me. All that I can do now is make sure they're safe"

"Is that what you came to do?" Michael lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe you thought killing us would keep them safe?"

"If I thought that I would do it in a heartbeat" The words were as honest as they were chilling. "But that's not gonna keep them safe, not anymore".

"And you thought I would help you?" Michael asked calmly.

"You have something to lose Michael. Your brother, your..." He looked at Sara and stopped, seemingly unsure how to define their relationship. "You want to be free you need to cut the chains holding you down first".

"And you have a plan to make this happen?"

"Maybe. Maybe I thought you could help me with that, and... I know something you don't".

A feeling of unease crept along Michael's spine. If there was one thing he hated it was not knowing... everything. "What?"

Mahone gave him a knowing look as if sensing his reluctnace in asking. "You have a tail". He shifted his gaze to Sara.

"Who?" This was not good, not at all. First of all because of the danger and because he was getting sloppy. He hadn't known someone was tailing them, and that was dangerous for everyone. He berated himself silently. He knew as well as Mahone did that fugitives that got sloppy got caught.

Michael's phone rang and he answered it without taking his eyes from Mahone. "Yeah?"

"Michael. We're coming, and we have a guest"

Linc's voice was a source of comfort to Michael, not matter what he always felt better if he was around. "I heard about that, we have one too. Claims to be friendly".

Linc scoffed. "Aren't they all" before hanging up.

"The rest is coming, with the guest. Wanna tell us who it is first?"

"You remember Brad Bellick I assume?"

Oh did he ever. The guard at Fox River that made his life so much more difficult, not to mention he'd tried to get together with Sara. "Unfortunately".

"Yeah well, he's been following you. Not sure why" His eyes drifted to Sara again.

"Could be money, revenge, or..." Michael turned to Sara who shook her head.

"It's not because of me, he didn't even like me that much"

"Enough to call and ask for a date" Michael reminded her.

"But still..." Sara shook her head again.

"A date?" Mahone asked, interested. Everything aside he was a curious person, a trained profiler and Michael Scofields relationship with the prison doctor had fascinated him from the start. At first because he saw a weakness he wanted to exploit and then because it was just so complicated. He loved puzzles, even at a time like this.

"It was right before Michael kidnapped me" Sara deadpanned making the agents eyebrows lift in surprise before chuckling.

"I always knew you were determined to the point of obsessive" Mahone pointed at Michael.

Sara wanted to point to the tattoos visible at his rolled up sleeves and roll her eyes in a "well duh" motion but restrained herself.

Steps on the stairs amde them all tense and Michael reached his hand out to Sara and pulled her to his other side, further away from the door, and then the door opened and Bellicks voice filled the cabin.

"Sara thank god".

"Don't talk to her" Sucre slapped him up the head in a quick motion, before Abruzzi pushed him to the floor.

Michael took in the scene around him with a sigh. Everything just got a lot more complicated.


	20. AN2

**Hi!**

**I thought I had uploaded an AN before I left but obviously something went wrong? Anyway, sorry for not telling you then that I would leave for a while. I haven't been feeling good, and I just needed to get away, just leave and I don't know? Find new inspiration? Myself? All that stuff people are always talking about. I was kind of picturing how I would spend some time looking out over Grand Canyon, reflecting over life and the choices I have made that have taken me here, where I want to go and who I want to be. **

**Well, I didn't find myself, instead I found someone else. And he broke my heart. It may seem a bit dramatic (points to above text as reference), but I have honestly never felt something like that before. Never. It was a few intense weeks where I actually felt more alive than I've done in the last 3 years. And now... Now I remember why it's so much better not to feel at all. **

**Isn't it strange? I was looking at amazing waterfalls, gazing out over Grand Canyon in the sunset, gambling my money away in Las Vegas, sleeping in the desert, listening to country music in Nashville and now all I can see is him. **

**It just hurts so freaking bad. I don't know how to explain it, it was just so intense, and now the hurt is just as intense as those feelings. I know this must sound stupid and over dramatic (hey I'm a wannabe writer, of course it's dramatic) to some, but I literally feel like I've lost a part of me that I didn't even know existed. I was just so different with him? More happy and carefree. Like I didn't have all the usual problems waiting for me when I got back home. **

**A few weeks filled with laughter, passion, jealousy, fights, smiles, hugs, tears... and I'm changed, whether I want to be or not. Suddenly I understand the meaning of the words; "You can never to go back..."**

**Anyway, if anyone's been making it through this depressing text, I'm back. Expect angsty updates and probably more angsty stories for the next decade or so. I'll post this AN to the stories I'm currently working on to explain my disapperance. Right now I just want to run, just run away, but I'm trying to resist that urge. **

**/CB**


End file.
